Harry Potter and the Lunar Warrior
by Queen Bulma
Summary: (Hey Guys! gomen ne? Chappy 1 has been re-done! Cheers!). After Usagi defeated Chaos, she was betraied. So, she commands Pluto to send her somewhere else. But what she finds, will change her life forever. (Sailor Moon Harry Potter crossover)
1. Hot Fudge Sundaes

8th July, 2004  
  
AN Hey! After a whole heap of personal probs, I'm outta home and working on my story again! Just going through my story & fixing it up, improving etc. Dakara, go easy and give me some time, ne! (I don't have the net at home anymore, so this is going to take ages)  
  
Cheers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
Summary: Mamoru and Rei have betrayed Usagi. But how deep is that betrayal?  
  
Author's Note: this indicates thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
**Dictionary  
**  
-chan = an affectionate end to a friend, family, or lover's name. Used mostly among young friends.  
  
Tatami = a mat woven from straw. The material around the outside of the mat once told what level of importance you were.  
  
Senshi= Warrior.  
  
Tsukino Usagi = Rabbit of the moon; after the legend of the rabbits on the moon who make mocchi (Japanese rice patties)  
  
-hime = affixed to the end of a princess' name  
  
Odango-atama = Dumpling-head  
  
Koneko = Kitten  
  
Chibi-Usa = Small Rabbit/ bunny  
  
Mizuno Ami = Water's beauty  
  
Hino Rei = Fire spirit  
  
Kino Makoto = Wisdom of the trees  
  
Aino Minako = Beautiful child of love  
  
Kaioh Michiru = Maturing Sea King  
  
Tenoh Haruka = Distant Sky King  
  
Tomoe Hotaru = Firefly of the soil  
  
Meioh Setsuna = Momentary Dark King  
  
Chiba Mamoru = Earth Guardian  
  
Tuxedo Kamen =Tuxedo Mask  
  
Tsukikage no Knight = Moonlight Knight  
  
Juuban = #10  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
**Harry Potter and the Lunar Warrior  
**  
**Chapter 1:  
**  
Why man invented triple choc hot fudge sundaes.

The evening winter air was playing with the foliage of the evergreens lining the little rivulet, merely one of many in Tokyo. The setting sun reflected off their glistening leaves in a way that made the young blonde smile with delight as she ran down the street as though she was being chased by a pack of wolves.  
  
Boy, will they be surprised when I show up for the meeting early! She thought to herself as she paused before a tall flight of stairs leading up to an enormous temple. She brushed her knee-length hair behind her ear with an inattentive hand and started to walk up the grey stone steps.  
  
"Wow! I'm more than fifteen minutes early!" she exclaimed with glee, glancing down at her watch.  
  
She made her way through the landscaped gardens of the temple, to the house proper, and towards the sliding door belonging to the room they used for their meetings. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream reached her ear. A moment's thought told her it came from her best friend's bedroom.  
  
"Rei!" She breathed as she flung the door open, thinking the young priestess may be in trouble. However, what she saw made her wish she had been late. While her supposed best friend, Rei, was lying on her back, a man very familiar to the girl was covering her naked body.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" She whispered, finding within her hushed voice the inability to hide the horror and disappointment evident within her. The couple looked up from their 'vigorous' exercise, to see the thin blonde haired, cerulean- eyed girl staring back at them in disbelief.  
  
"Mamoru?" She repeated hopefully, as if wishing this was just a dream would make it so. Rei closed her eyes and banged her head on the tatami mat. Meanwhile, Mamoru was claiming his pants from the pile of clothes near the door.  
  
"Why, Odango-atama." He answered nonchalantly; glancing at the buns on top of her head, from whence streamers of long golden hair coursed down her back. You're here early." He stated, as if this were just a chance encounter in the park. "The meeting doesn't start for twenty minutes. We weren't expecting you for at least another hour, Usagi."  
  
"Looks like it. Goodbye." Usagi said as she turned her back on the scene; her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Wait, Usagi!" Rei pleaded, yanking her school shirt on and dashing after her friend.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked over her shoulder, her snide voice as cold as ice. "Why should I wait? You're obviously busy, I wouldn't want to interrupt."  
  
"We have a Scout meeting." Rei pleaded to her friends retreating form.  
  
"I don't think I'll be at today's meeting." Usagi said with a malicious laugh.

And with that, she set off in the direction from whence she had come, fighting her tears all the way. She paused at the top of the stairs when she noticed her friends; Setsuna; Haruka; Michiru; Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa making their way up those same stairs she had walked up only minutes before. When Usagi's young future daughter saw her, she bounded up to meet the girl whom would grow up to be the monarch of Earth. Her pink haired cones bobbed from side to side as the short ribbons of hair emanating from them, gently brushed her jacket's collar.  
  
"Wow, Odango-atama! You're here early!" She teased, an obviously fake look of surprise fixed to her face.

Usagi gave her a wane smile as she crouched down to her level. "Chibi-Usa, can you and Hotaru do me a favour?"  
  
"What is it first?" She asked suspiciously, placing her small hands on her hips.  
  
"Can you two go tell the other scouts that the meeting has been cancelled?" Usagi asked in such a calm voice she surprised herself. Chibi-Usa nodded and, grabbing the hand of the pale ten year old girl accompanying them, they left to find the other scouts. Usagi smiled wanly as she watched the pink head bounce down the street with the shoulder length jet-black of the most dangerous warrior in the world, bobbing behind her. When they were out of sight, Haruka put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"What happened, Koneko?" She asked gently, her tomboy features for once looking feminine fir a change.  
  
Usagi shook her head and looked up at the Outer Scouts, an obviously counterfeit smile sitting precariously on her pale face. "Wanna go get some triple choc hot fudge sundaes?"  
  
"Oh, Neptune! This is bad!" Michiru sighed as the started off towards the ice-cream parlour.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------At the Ice-cream parlour ---------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The Outer Scouts waited patiently for Usagi to tell them what was wrong while she attacked her third sundae. The bustling traffic seemed to serve as a reminder to Usagi about the way her life seemed to have slipped away from her control in almost no time at all.  
  
As she forced herself to calm down, she got the feeling that she had to do something or go somewhere; anything to get away from here. And the more she sat there, the more trapped she began to feel. When she finished her ice- cream, she took a deep breath, and started slowly, afraid she would loose her nerve.  
  
"When I arrived at the temple..." She started hesitantly, "I found... I found..."  
  
Michiru placed a hand on Usagi's arm, reassuring the young princess, her long wavy aquamarine locks framing a face of such compassion, that Usagi felt herself on the verge of loosing control of her tears. "It's going to be okay, sweety. Just blurt it out."  
  
She too another deep breath before revealing her misfortunate finds. "I found Mamoru on top of Rei!"  
  
"What! I'll kill them!" Haruka cried out in a furious rage, thumping her hand on the table.  
  
"No!" Usagi said quickly. Their sudden outburst drew the attention of the other patrons of the ice-cream parlour. After a short embarrassed silence, Usagi continued in subdued tones "But there is one thing you _can_ do, Setsuna. Send me away from here"  
  
"No!" Michiru gasped, her hand automatically covering her mouth.  
  
Setsuna stared straight into Usagi's eyes and she into hers. "You know you have something to do there don't you."  
  
"I don't know what, and I don't know how I know but..." She replied mysteriously.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I can only send you there. You will have to find your own way home." Setsuna cautioned tentatively.  
  
"Setsuna. You are my dearest friend. Do you hear what you are saying?" Michiru asked with an underlying fear held voice. "This world still needs her-"  
  
"Not at the moment." Usagi interrupted. "And I want you all to promise that you will not under any circumstances tell the others where I am. Not even Luna or Artemis."  
  
"We can't do that." Haruka sighed. "Then this is a direct order from your princess." Usagi said in a hushed voice. "You will not under any circumstances tell the Scouts; my future daughter, the Princess Serenity; Luna or Artemis; and especially not Mamoru, where I am. Setsuna has already said that she can't bring me back, so it would just cause them to worry about something they cannot change"  
  
"For once, koneko, you have a point." Haruka said in submission. "But the world needs you; maybe not now, but definitely in the thirtieth century. You'll be the one saving our frozen butts from that Ice queen; or have you forgotten?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, I haven't forgotten, but something tells me that it won't be an issue. I'll be back before then."  
  
"How do you know that?" Haruka demanded of her crown princess. "For all you know, this may be the last time we ever hear from you! You could be wrong! You might not be able to get back! You might die before you think of a way home! You might..."  
  
Usagi couldn't help it. A shadow of a smile crept on her face as her friend spewed one concern after another. She seemed to be trying to find something that would make her stay.  
  
"I know that you have a lot of misgivings about this, but it is something I have to do. If I stay, then Mamoru will just draw me in again. I don't want to be with someone who seems to care about nothing but his own ends." Usagi rose to her feet in a manor that left no doubt that she had made up her mind and was not going to change it. "I'll leave tonight."  
  
"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Michiru asked gingerly, not wanting to push her defences up any higher.  
  
"I know you all want me to wait, but I don't want to run the risk of the others finding out." She said pulling out her purse. Haruka put her hand over Usagi's, stilling her nerves and her actions.  
  
"Think of it as a going away present, Koneko." Haruka said affectionately. Usagi managed a grateful smile as Haruka placed the money on the table.  
  
"Come on, let's get this over with." Usagi said miserably, leading the way out of the ice-cream parlour.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------Juuban Park ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Four lone figures walked through the twilight park, each engrossed by their own thoughts. Michiru's shoulder-length aquamarine hair moved gently like the waves of the sea, her head bent slightly in a grudging acceptance of what was happening this night; while her lover's eyes showed her discontentment with the idea as vividly as a hurricane's path through a town. Setsuna was struggling to keep her calm, regal appearance, as she fought the urge to disobey her princess and send her back to bed in her small town house at the heart of Tokyo instead.  
  
"You know, it's kinda funny me leaving from here." Usagi commented pensively as she kicked a rock a long the path. "This was the place Mamo- chan and I liked the best."  
  
"Time and people change. It is one of the only constants in life." Setsuna said philosophically as they stopped by the large pristine lake in the middle of the park, and Setsuna reached for her transformation pen. "Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
A dark green coloured light enveloped the young woman, blocking the other's vision of their friend for a moment. When the light dispersed, a dark skinned woman in a sailor suit stepped forward, brushing her long emerald green hair out the way. The Guardian of the Underworld stepped forward. Her white leotard-like outfit was trimmed by a collar and shirt mini-skirt in such a dark green, it seemed almost black. Her collar was decorated by a single white line bordering its edge, indicating that she was one of the Outer Senshi.  
  
Sailor Pluto stepped towards the lake, raising her key-shaped staff, and swinging it in front of her to reveal a multi-hued portal on the bank of the lake, the giant Garnet in the head of her staff, boasting an incandescent red the whole time.  
  
"We will miss you, Koneko." Haruka sighed, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I always hated long goodbyes. But I will miss you all too. Tell Chibi-Usa I'm proud of her." And with that, she broke out of the hug and walked through the portal.  
  
"Goodbye, Serenity-hime" Michiru uttered as the portal closed behind Usagi. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!!" The Outers gyrated on the spot to face a livid Luna standing behind them.  
  
"Luna!"


	2. The Boy The Girl and a mass of magic

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Boy, The Girl, and a mass of magic.  
  
"I'm just helping Harry get his things for school" Said the gigantic man with the fuzzy mane of black hair, complete with matching beard.  
  
"Why, bless my soul! It's Harry Potter!" The barman exclaimed. The noise in the Leaky Cauldron halted immediately. Harry put his hand out just as he noticed a blackish purple and green hole appear in the roof. "Um. Hagrid.?"  
  
Just then, Usagi decided to make her entrance and fell on top of Harry, hard. Usagi opened her eyes for the first time since walking through that portal in the park. She realized that there was a hand on her breast.  
  
"AAHHhh!!!! HENTAI!!!!" She cried as she jumped to her feet. "Dare? Nani? Doko? Itsu?"  
  
Hagrid slowly approached the newcomer, his hands up in a sign of peace. "Are ye Usagi Tsukino?" He asked slowly.  
  
Usagi took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Nan desu ka?"  
  
One of the bar patrons who had gathered around them stepped forward. "Onamae wa Tsukino Usagi-san desu ka?" He asked.  
  
Usagi nodded. *I hadn't thought of this. They speak English!! Man I wish I had paid attention at school!* "Hai, watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai." The man said as he pulled out a long stick from is cloak and started waving it about. Usagi had to fight to keep from laughing. "Translatium!"  
  
"What does that mean?" She asked in English.  
  
"It means we can understand each other now, lass." Hagrid said calmly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Yer Usagi Tsukino, aren't ye?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"Right, this is for you." He shoved his hand into his pocket and searched around for a moment. Finally he pulled out an envelope along with a handful of dog biscuits, lint bunnies and other such things. Hagrid returned everything but the envelope which he handed to Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned the envelope over this way and that. On the back was a red wax seal with a stamp pressed into it. There was a shield with what looked like a snake, and eagle, a lion, and a badger were holding up a letter 'H'. On the front was written, in silvery green pen:  
  
Ms. Tsukino The bar The Leaky Cauldron London  
  
Usagi read the letter and folded it back up. Finally, she looked up at the giant man. "I don't understand. How did this Dumbledore know I was coming? I mean, I didn't know I was coming until a couple of hours ago."  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe a little bird told him."  
  
Usagi decided to let it go. She had learnt from Setsuna that if someone didn't want to say something, then they wouldn't. Instead she asked: "How are we going to get all this stuff? I mean, a wand, a cauldron, a pair of dragon-hide gloves, these books."  
  
"That's what we are going to do now." Harry answered. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way."  
  
"The boy who lived!" Piped up one of the patrons.  
  
"And that's supposed to mean." Usagi asked. Usagi was greeted by a room full of disbelieving faces.  
  
"He's the only one to survive being attacked by You-Know-Who." Someone said.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, sorry, I don't."  
  
"Apparently, someone named Voldermort" Harry said scratching his head. Everyone cringed at the mention of the name.  
  
"Don't say his name!" Hagrid scolded.  
  
"He the resident bad guy?" Usagi asked, ignoring Hagrid's comment.  
  
"I guess." Harry said with a shrug. "I was one at the time. How about you?"  
  
"A friend sent me here." Usagi self-consciously looked down at her watch. "Um.shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Leapin` Gargoyles!" Hagrid exclaimed. "We gotta get a move on."  
  
Hagrid led the way through to the back and into a small walled courtyard. Suddenly, Usagi got a familiar feeling at the back of her neck. "Oh! Not now!" Usagi cried out. "Can't they leave me alone?!"  
  
Harry and Hagrid looked at each other then focused on Usagi. "Um. excuse me," Harry ventured "but what are you talking about?"  
  
Usagi looked around for a place to transform. "Uh, nothing. Look, I have to use the ladies. Wait for me?" Harry and Hagrid nodded their heads and Usagi bound for the washroom.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power, Make Up!" She cried after making sure no one was around. Her clothes disappeared and were replaced by her Sailor Senshi fuku. The transformation complete, she raced into the Leaky Cauldron. 


	3. New friends and new enemies

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Chapter 3: New friends and new enemies  
  
Hagrid and Harry heard a high-pitched scream. They bound through the door leading back into the Leaky Cauldron, expecting that the sound came from Usagi. What they found was a girl in a sailor style leotard complete with mini skirt and collar. The girl was faced off with a sparsely dressed woman with cat ears and a lion's tail.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" the girl demanded.  
  
The woman scoffed. "I can't believe you don't know me! I am the infamous LIONESS!! And as for what I want, you should know that as well."  
  
"The crystal!" The girl gasped.  
  
"My! Oh my! You aren't as stupid as you look, Sailor Moon!" Lioness sneered. "Now, The Lord wants the crystal, and he will have it regardless."  
  
"Whoever you Lord is, tell him from me, tougher people than he have tried to steal it from me and have failed!"  
  
"Dear, oh dear. Lord Endymion will be heart-broken." Lioness sighed as she retrieved a small, black crescent moon shaped box from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"No!" sailor Moon gasped. "No. You're lying! He would never join the Negaverse. Let alone try to steal my crystal!"  
  
"Reality to Sailor Moon! HELLO!! Why do you think he had stayed with you for so long? He has been trying to get at that crystal from the time it was your mother's."  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Give me the crystal!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then DIE"  
  
Lioness took a pinch of the powder from the black box and blew it into the face of the chef, who had come out to see what was happening. The powder burst into a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Girl!" The bartender cried out. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon spun on her heels to face the bartender.  
  
"Sorry Sir, for all this trouble, but could you get all these people out of here?"  
  
"We's isn't muggles. We can `old our own." The bartender said indignantly.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed. "Whatever. Look, I don't want anyone else to get involved. I can change him back, but I need to weaken him first. Don't get in the way!"  
  
The smoke cleared and reviled a being no taller than Sailor Moon's four feet nine inches. The creature had a pair of overly large pointed ears and a pair of yellow and red eyes that seemed to have a mind of their own. The creature was wearing the chief's apron still and in one hand was an icing cone, and in the other was a rolling pin.  
  
"Humm." The creature said in its high, squeaky voice. "Pixchif thinks you look good enough to eat."  
  
"EWWW!! Gross out!" Sailor Moon squealed as she dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
Pixchif fired its icing cone at Sailor Moon, covering her in strawberry icing. At first nothing happened, but then the icing hardened, eliminating her ability to move.  
  
"Is that all you got? Pink icing! Ooh I'm so scared!" She laughed as she tried to move.  
  
*How am I going to do this with out my scouts?* She thought as she tried to move once more. *Yada. This is hopeless. How do I get out of this?* Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere, Pixchif turned on the nearest person. Harry backed away as Pixchif advanced on him.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon cried out. And to everyone's amazement, including hers, Sailor Moon's locket began to glow. The cover vanished, revealing the Silver Crystal. Pink light enveloped the broach and it transformed into a golden heart with a crescent moon on each of the peaks of the heart and a ruby in the middle surrounded by four other gems, one for each of the inner planets. The light from the broach broke the icing and Sailor Moon then held the broach up. *Thank you, Mother Serene* mentally thanked the goddess of the moon before saying the words to unlock her new power. "Celestial... Moon...Make Up!"  
  
She felt the new yet familiar power coarse through her body as the vastness of space entered her mind. She realized that for the first time ever, her mind was totally clear. She also realized she could sense all the life of the cosmos as easily as breathing. Sailor Moon's fuku then started to change. Her skirt, boots, gloves and collar changed to gold while the twin white stripes on the collar turned to blue. The sleeves disappeared and a split appeared from underneath her breasts, coming to a stop at the top of her skirt, bearing her stomach. Around her broach, a pair of opaque white wings appeared a matching set of wings appeared on her back, underneath which, two long golden streamers appeared. Only her small golden crescent moon earnings and hair stayed the same with their red jewels in the midst of her odangos. She opened her eyes and found that everyone had frozen to watch her transformation.  
  
"Usagi?" Harry asked, too baffled to remember the danger he was in.  
  
"Later. Moonlight kick!" She cried as she swung herself in a roundhouse. Her whole leg incased itself in moonlight as she swung it around, sending the demon flying into the wall.  
  
Casually, Celestial Sailor Moon strolled up to the demon, which had collapsed on the floor. The demon quickly got to his feet and swung its rolling pin like a weapon. Celestial Sailor Moon dodged the strikes with little difficulty and delivered many of her own.  
  
*Wow! This is great! I'm not even thinking, and I'm fighting like Mako- chan!* She thought as she punched the demon in the face.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling came over her. She raised her hand and without thinking, she called out: "Crystal Heart." she waved the new scepter about her head in a circle, brining it down on her left and then her right "Affirmation!"  
  
A shower of little pink opaque hearts showered over Pixchif. Suddenly, the hearts all zoomed towards the demon, encasing it from head to toe. Inside the crystal chrysalis, the demon faded back into the chef. The crystal melted away and the middle aged man dropped to the floor.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as the barkeeper picked him up.  
  
"Tell ye latter, mate. Go upstairs and rest." He said, leading him to the stairs. When the chef had reached the top of the steps, the barkeeper turned back to his chef's mysterious savior to find she had vanished. He scratched his head in confusion "Well I never."  
  
***  
  
*So Mamoru has turned against me.* Usagi was thinking as she walked out of the ladies washroom. *Somehow, I think I already knew* Usagi went out to the bar to get Harry and Hagrid.  
  
*I wonder if there will be a problem with Harry knowing who I am. I mean. Mamo-. No. Endymion. Already knows who I am so that means I don't have to worry about that. I need to think.* Usagi tapped the scrawny boy in front of her known as Harry Potter, on the shoulder. "Hey. Ready to go?"  
  
Harry turned at the sound of Usagi's voice. "Um. Yeah. Come on Hagrid, we better go." A note of curiosity was in his voice.  
  
"Right ye are." Hagrid replied giving Usagi a comforting smile behind his mop of a beard and leading them back outside.  
  
*Great. He knows too.* she sighed mentally. They reached the courtyard and Hagrid tapped several bricks on the back wall in an apparently unparticular combination. The bricks started moving and the wall rolled aside. Within a minute, there was an archway big enough for the giant man to walk through. "Wow."  
  
"Welcome..." Hagrid said in his most tour-leader-like voice "...to Diagon Ally."  
  
"Well, you sure too your time." Said a voice from the other side of the wall.  
  
"Oh, Luna! Give me a break!" Usagi whined. Then did a double take "Luna!" 


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome to Diagon Alley  
  
"Luna!" Usagi cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
"You didn't think I would let my charge leave by herself, did you?" Luna asked as she strode around to stand in front of the trio. She let her gaze slowly sweep over the two strangers, gaping like fish out of water.  
  
"It talks!" Harry finally managed.  
  
"Humph!" Luna replied as she climbed up on Usagi's shoulder. "Of course I talk! How else am I supposed to look after Usagi?"  
  
"Er. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, err, be rude."  
  
Luna nodded her acceptance "To answer your question, Usagi-chan; I am here to keep you out of trouble. Don't laugh. You seem to specialize in finding it."  
  
"No fair!" Usagi exclaimed. Trouble finds me!"  
  
"Sure. Okay. Anyway, Setsuna sent me."  
  
Usagi felt her anger rise. "I asked her not to tell anyone! I commanded her not to! I-"  
  
"I saw you leave"  
  
"I... I... I..."  
  
"Err. I hate to interrupt, but we have things to do." Harry said cautiously. "Hagrid? Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Err. Right you are, Harry. Come on kids, let's go." The trio started off again, just as Luna jumped off Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Where do you think you're going, Usagi?" Usagi stopped so fast that Hagrid walked into her and Luna watched as they did their Larry, Curly, and Moe impersonation. Finally, her patience wore out. "Well?"  
  
"Going to get things for school. " Usagi answered as she pulled out the letter from Hogwarts, handed it to her, then righted herself.  
  
Luna read it, and then read it again. "I don't understand. How did this school know you were coming?"  
  
"If I may, ma'am," Hagrid interrupted.  
  
"Luna, please" She sighed.  
  
"Err. Luna, Professor Dumbledore knows a lot of what goes on when magic is involved."  
  
"Is this Dumbledore-sensei, the headmaster?"  
  
"Er... Yes, he is -"  
  
"Good. I want an interview with him when Usagi-chan goes to this Hogwarts Gakkou."  
  
"Anno. Luna, how do you know so much English? A man cast a spell on me; did someone do the same for you?"  
  
"Good heavens, no!" She exclaimed as if taken aback. "I lived in England long before I met you"  
  
"Er... Luna, Usagi is Sailor Moon, isn't she?" Harry asked.  
  
Luna eyed Usagi, who backed away before saying, "I didn't tell him. He saw me fight and put two and two together and figured it out."  
  
"How?" Luna asked icily. Usagi dove into the events that happened on her arrival, explaining every thing. 'So, you have a new power, and a new enemy. Who happens to be that traitorous bastard-"  
  
"Luna! I didn't know you had it in you!" Luna smirked at Usagi's joke.  
  
"There is a lot about me you don't know."  
  
"Well then, we have some shopping to do." Harry commented before he walked off with Hagrid, Luna, and Usagi in tow.  
  
As they walked down the alley, looking at all the things for sale, Usagi suddenly tripped herself over. A pair of pale cold hands caught her, and Usagi glanced up at the pale blonde boy, around Harry's age. "Thank you." She said apologetically as she straightened herself out.  
  
"My pleasure." The boy answered. "May I ask for your name?"  
  
"Er... My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said cautiously  
  
"That's a beautiful name. Rabbit of the moon, isn't it?"  
  
"Er... Yes. Anno, thanks for catching me. But I have to go now." Usagi took off at a run, catching up with the others outside a building, and followed them in. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're at Gringotts, th' wizard bank. Ain't no safer place in the world. Well, except maybe Hogwarts."  
  
"Anno... Hagrid,"  
  
"Yes Usagi?"  
  
"Ihave no money, or account here" she said miserably. She really felt like going shopping.  
  
"That's fine. Hogwarts is paying for all your things." Hagrid said happily.  
  
"Sugoi! Thanks!" Usagi cried out?receiving several cool glances from the creatures behind the desks along the sides of the hall.  
  
"Shhh.! Goblins don't like people shoutin' in 'ere" Hagrid whispered as they approached one of the pale, bat-eared creatures, sitting behind a high desk.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter wishes to withdraw some money. And I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore requesting to withdraw some money from his personal account." Hagrid said, handing over two letters and two keys. He then whispered "The second letter is about you-know-what in vault-you-know- which."  
  
Usagi and Harry looked at each other in curiosity. The goblin read the letters and then said in a high pitched nasal voice, "Right, follow me."  
  
***  
  
After a stomach churning rollercoaster ride in an apparent mine cart, they reached Harry's vault. Usagi waited in the cart until Hagrid, Harry, and the goblin returned.  
  
"Hey Usagi, look at this!" Harry exclaimed, handing her a small pouch to hold as he got in the cart. She opened the pouch and saw big, round, gold coins, smaller silver ones, and even smaller bronze ones. "Wizards' money!"  
  
"An' ya better put it away too, Harry" Hagrid said disapprovingly. "The gold ones are galleons. Seventeen silver sickles to a galleon, and twenty nine bronze knats to a sickle." ***  
  
Next, they stopped by Professor Dumbledore's vault to retrieve money for Usagi, then the proceeded to ride down several levels until they came to a vault with no key hole. The goblin got out and walked up to the vault, the others following close behind.  
  
Luna jumped off Usagi's shoulder and pattered up next to the goblin. "Well, what do you know! Your mother had one of these to hold your heirloom before your inheritance."  
  
"Yes, well, step back." The goblin commanded as he ran a finger down the middle of the door.  
  
"Only those whose ID is locked within the door can open it. Anyone else would be sucked in to wait for someone with the correct ID." Luna informed them.  
  
"How often do you check them?" Harry asked as he tried to see around the massive Hagrid. All he saw was Hagrid retrieving a small odd-shaped package wrapped in brow paper.  
  
"About every ten years." The goblin smirked.  
  
"Who's ya mum, Usagi? She musta been very rich to afford one o' these." Hagrid inquired as he placed the small package in his pocket. "Best not t' mention this to anyone, 'kay?"  
  
All three nodded then climbed back into the cart and headed for the surface. 


	5. Gold 'n Rainbows

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gold 'n Rainbows  
  
Once at the surface, they left for the shops. Usagi and Harry couldn't stop themselves from staring into each shop they passed. One in particular caught Harry's eye. A shop called `Quality Quiddich Supplies`. Usagi had to shout for Hagrid to stop so they could tear him away from the window.  
  
"A real flying broom. I can't wait until I can get one of my own." Harry was saying as they passed a shop full of animals. "That was the nimbus two thousand. By what the kids around the store were saying, it is the best broom out at the moment. I wish I could get one."  
  
"Firs' years ain't allowed brooms, remember" Hagrid said finally. "Maybe next year eh?"  
  
"Sure Hagrid." Harry sighed.  
  
"What is next on the list?" Usagi asked  
  
Harry ran his eyes down the list of supplies. "We just need a wand."  
  
"Right, Olivander's." Hagrid said decisively. The small group walked down the alley until they came to Olivander's "You two go inside 'n I'll be back in a sec. I've got somethin' t' do"  
  
Harry and Usagi walked inside the shop to be greeted by a room packed to the ceiling with small, thin shoe boxes.  
  
"Ah!" A voice exclaimed as a man on a ladder rolled out to meet them. Usagi couldn't hold back the eep that escaped her. "I have been wondering when you would be coming. It seems like only yesterday that I was selling your mother and father their first wands."  
  
The strange man quickly ran his fingers over several boxes behind the counter. He retrieved one and ran to Harry's side. Slowly, Mr. Olivander opened the box to reveal a long, dark brown wooden wand. He handed it to Harry, and then stood back expectantly. "Well, give it a wave!"  
  
Harry hadn't even lifted his hand when Mr. Olivander took it back, muttering "Nope! Definitely not!"  
  
He raced back to the wall of wands and retrieved another wand for Harry to try. "Here, try this." He snatched it back as soon as he gave it to him. "No, not that one, either. A tricky customer, eh? No matter, we have wands for everyone here."  
  
Usagi had to fight not to laugh as she watched Harry wave one wand after another, the pile on the counter slowly growing. Luna noticed Usagi laughing, and gave her a light bite on the hand that was absently stroking her. Usagi let out a yelp "Luna!"  
  
The strange Mr. Olivander stared at her as if just noticing her. "Here, try this. An Unusual wand, it's but worth a try." He said as he handed the wand to Harry, his eyes never leaving Usagi. Usagi watched as a strange golden light surrounded Harry's body. Mr. Olivander smiled triumphantly. "Now, Ho might you be?"  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino." She said, bowing to the older man. "I am looking forward to your assistance."  
  
"Damn spell" Luna huffed, "a simple `pleased to meet you`, and the spell go it wro-mmph!"  
  
Usagi clamped her hand over the feline's mouth. "Please excuse my cat, Luna. She doesn't seem to know when to shut up."  
  
"You are a very strange girl. However, it seems you are in the company of a very strange boy. I never thought I would sell that wand, considering who its brother belongs to."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Harry asked as he walked up to them, his new wand in hand. "But what do you mean?"  
  
"Of course, it is the wand that chooses the wizard. However, the phoenix who's tail-feather resides in your wand gave but one other. I believe we can expect great things from you. For your wand's brother's master did extraordinary things. Terrible, yes.but extraordinary."  
  
"But who does it belong to?" Usagi asked, letting go of Luna's muzzle.  
  
"Oh! Milady, we do not say his name-"  
  
"Voldemort" Harry sneered. Mr. Olivander cringed.  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named, yes." Mr. Olivander's eyes glimpsed at Usagi, then back to Harry and his wand. "Let's sort out your wand, miss"  
  
Usagi's crystal started to hum in its broach. The group watched as the pile of wands lifted off the counter, replaced themselves in their boxes, and flew back into their various positions along the wall, all but one; a wand that seemed to change colour in the light. First pink, then a light blue, then red, bright green, orange, aqua, gold, dark green, then finally a purple so dark it was almost black, and back to pink. The wand went through all these changes as it flew to Usagi and placed itself in her hand.  
  
"Well, I never! That is the most unusual thing I have ever seen an untrained witch do." Mr. Olivander said as he held out his hand for the wands she and Harry held.  
  
Usagi gave him the wand. "I didn't do it. I don't even know what happened."  
  
"It's okay. You are going to Hogwarts, are you not? You will learn all about it there."  
  
Usagi was about to question him further, when someone knocked on the window. The group turned as a whole to discover Hagrid standing there with a bird cage in his hand, housing the most beautiful bird Usagi had ever see.  
  
"'Appy Birthday, Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed as the snowy owl hooted as if on queue. Usagi and Harry quickly paid for their wands and rushed outside to see Harry's birthday present.  
  
"Sugoi! Totemo kirei!" Usagi whispered as she approached the owl. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Don't know." Harry shrugged. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
***  
  
The small group made their way back down Diagon Alley, after that. After a few minutes, Hagrid and Usagi noticed how quiet Harry was. He didn't seem to even know where he was going until they reached the train station. Hagrid and Usagi exchanged an awkward glance.  
  
"You got time t' grab a bite before ye train comes. Come on, I'll buy yers a hamburger." Hagrid said, breaking the silence.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- At the Hamburger shop.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"By the way, Hagrid." Usagi asked as they sat down on the hard plastic seats with their hamburgers. "Where will I be staying until September first?"  
  
"At the Dursleys' wif Harry. You'll go somewhere else next year, bu' t'was such short notice. So the Dursleys are stuck wif ya." Hagrid said around his burger.  
  
Harry looked up in horror. "But she can't! They don't even like me there-!"  
  
"Not 'er's or your choice, Harry. She's been placed there."  
  
Harry sank back into his seat, and into his silence. Usagi put down her burger and stared at Harry until he looked up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment how this was the best birthday he had ever had. *But how to put it into words...* He thought. Finally he sighed and said it the best he could. "Everyone thinks I'm special. I'm famous, but I don't even remember why. I can't even do magic."  
  
"How do you think I feel? For the past two years, I have been leading a double life. At times, I get to be Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice, and all the other times, I'm just plain ol' Usagi. I'm not even allowed to tell my family. You are the first people besides the others like me and Tuxedo Kamen, who know who I am. I have to ask you not to tell anyone else, either."  
  
"Who is tuxedo Kamen?" Harry asked, picking the pickles off his burger.  
  
"Lord Endymion, Prince Endymion, Mamoru Daimon." She trailed off.  
  
"Th' one who sent the cat-woman?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Lioness, yes. He was my boyfriend." Usagi said, attacking her burger violently. "Was 'til this morning"  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked  
  
"None of your business." Usagi snapped.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry." Usagi apologized. "I don't want to talk about it. Do you promise not to tell anyone who I am?"  
  
Hagrid and Harry nodded. "Of course, you're a friend." Harry said simply.  
  
"Cross m' heart 'n hope t' die."  
  
Usagi relaxed. "Thanks."  
  
Hagrid finished his burger and looked his two troubled charges over. "Ye know, everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts. You both've had a bad hand in t' publicity department 'v life. Just be yerselves an' don't worry 'bout who or what ye are."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said appreciatively.  
  
***  
  
Hagrid helped them on the train that would take them to the Durleys, and handed them both an envelope. "Yer tickets 'r in there. Be at Kings Cross Station at 11am sharp on September first. If either of yers have trouble at the Dursleys, send Harry's owl. Don't worry, she'll find me. See yers later, kids."  
  
The train pulled out of the station, and Usagi and Harry tried to watch Hagrid until the station was out of sight, but when they searched for him, he had vanished.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the length, but they are going to get longer. 


	6. A sunny stay in no 4 Private Drive

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A sunny stay in No: 4 Private Drive.  
  
Harry sighed as he watched his owl fly in with a dead mouse, thankful that his nosy, long-necked Aunt Petunia was too scared to clean his room any more. He had decided to name the owl Hedwig, after someone he had found in one of his school books.  
  
Harry let his mind wander as he stared out the window, into the night sky. His mid drifted back to the moment he arrived back at number 4 Private Drive, with more than a new set of books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I'm home!" Harry called as he held the door open for Usagi. Harry led the way to the lounge room, and cleared his throat to let the Dursleys know he was there. To their surprise, Harry's beach ball-sized cousin, Dudley, ran out the room screaming and clutching his bottom. Through the over-weight boy's hands, Usagi could see what looked like a pig's tail. "Er. Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"What do you want, boy? Go up to your room!" Harry's round, neck-less uncle replied in way of a greeting.  
  
"Er, we have a guest." Harry said cautiously, flinching as his uncle's head snapped around to look at them.  
  
"And who might you be?" He asked with a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Usagi bowed. "I am Usagi Tsukino. I will be attending Hogwarts with Harry."  
  
Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise as his uncle's face turned red with rage. "You won't be staying here! You will-"  
  
"I am sorry for this inconvenience, but I have been placed here for the month before tem starts" Usagi said as politely as she could as she retrieved the letter she had found with her ticket, explaining the circumstances. She gave the letter to Mr. Dursley, and waited for him to read it.  
  
"We have no room." He grumbled.  
  
"She could sleep in the spare room Aunt Mavis uses when she visits." Said Harry carefully, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.  
  
"Fine." Uncle Vernon agreed grudgingly. "Put your things away and remember; nothing unnatural is to be done in this house. We are good Normal citizens, and I won't have either of you tarnishing our good name."  
  
Usagi bowed again as Luna looked up. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet when he saw Luna, and demanded angrily. "The cat stays outside."  
  
"Yes sir" Usagi said as meekly as she could. Harry led the way back out to the front door. "He doesn't mean it, does he?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry sighed. "Look, Luna, why don't you climb up the tree outside my window after Uncle Vernon has seen you outside? I'll let you in through the window, and you can stay in my room."  
  
"It's okay" Luna said, jumping off Usagi's shoulder. "I don't want to get you in further trouble with your aunt and uncle"  
  
"It'll be fine. Aunt Petunia doesn't come into my room. She's too scared I'll turn her into an ostrich or something." Harry smiled.  
  
"Please Luna," Usagi pleaded "just do it"  
  
"Alright! Alright, just put the cutie eyes away. You make me sick sometimes, do you know that?" Luna walked outside and Harry closed the door behind her.  
  
Usagi turned to pick up one end of the trunks and Harry picked up the other. Together, they carried Usagi's trunk up to the spare room on the second floor.  
  
Usagi lowered her end to the ground and stretched her back. "Man that thing is heavy."  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry panted. They went to get Harry's trunk.  
  
"Is your family always like that?" Usagi asked on the way down.  
  
"Regarding anything non-muggle? Yep" He said as they picked up Harry's trunk and carried it to his room.  
  
"Muggle?" She questioned as they heard Luna rap on the window with her claws.  
  
"Non-magic people." Harry explained, opening the window for Luna. "You can sleep here." He said; pulling out a cat basket Dudley had stolen from a kid at school for fun. Harry placed it on the work desk Dudley had received for his birthday last year, but refused to use; and placed an ugly old hand-me-down jumper in it for her to sleep on.  
  
"Harry!" A shrill voice called from downstairs. "You and the other one come down for dinner now!"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia! Harry turned back to Luna. "Would you like either of us to bring you anything?"  
  
"No, your owl asked me to go hunting with her. What are you going to name her anyway? She can't go through life without a name."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Harry James Potter!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia!"  
  
"Leave the window open for us." And with that, Luna pulled the latch on the cage open with her claw, and both bird and cat were gone into the night.  
  
"Talented cat."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Just wait until she starts magicking things out of nothing."  
  
Harry stared at her in confusion. Usagi ran past him and down the stairs. He stared after her for a moment, and then bound out after her.  
  
When they reached the dining room, Usagi was amazed to see Harry's cousin scoffing down food, nearly as fast as her. Usagi sat down next to him and Dudley glanced up for a moment. Usagi fought to keep a straight face as recognition dawned on him, and he ran out the room, clutching his fat behind.  
  
"Your cousin is very strange-" "No he is not!" Uncle Vernon steamed as he looked up from his paper. "He is the best son a father could wish for! Now, Eat Your Dinner!"  
  
Aunt Petunia placed a plate of bangers 'n mash in front of them. Usagi placed her palms together and said "ITADAKIMAS!!" and Harry and the Dursleys watched as Usagi cleaned the plate in less than three minutes.  
  
"GOCHISOOSAMADESHITA!" She exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The rest of the month carried on the same. While Harry was safe from chores, he and Usagi still had to deal with Uncle Vernon's snide remarks and put-downs.  
  
Harry smiled as a thought occurred to him. "We leave tomorrow." He said to Hedwig. "I'd better go talk to Uncle Vernon."  
  
Harry pondered how to ask him for a lift tomorrow as he made his way to the lounge room. When Harry was standing in the lounge room doorway, he cleared his throat and watched as Dudley ran out screaming, just like he had been doing for a month. "Er. Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"What is it boy? Can't you see I'm, busy?"  
  
"Er, Usagi and I have to be at Kings Cross Station before 11 o'clock tomorrow. I was wondering if I could ask you to take us to London."  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted a yes. "Your Aunt Petunia and I have to take Dudley to London tomorrow to get that damn tail removed." He sneered. "What platform?"  
  
"The ticket said nine and three quarters"  
  
"Nine and three quarters? There's no such thing! Alright, be ready tomorrow morning, or I'll change my mind." He chuckled. 


	7. Spatial Activity

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Spatial Activity.  
  
The drive to kings cross began with Aunt Petunia having to bribe her son to sit next to Usagi and Harry. When they arrived at the station, Uncle Vernon surprised them by ordering Dudley to help him take the trunks onto the platform.  
  
"Well," Uncle Vernon said self-importantly. "Here you are. There's platform nine, and look! There's platform ten!"  
  
"Where's Harry's platform dad?" Dudley asked his father.  
  
"Well, son," He began. "Harry and Usagi's platform is nine and three quarters."  
  
"There's no such thing!" Dudley said, sounding very much like his father in his long jacket, hiding his tail.  
  
"Oh! Don't be too hasty, son. Maybe they just haven't built it yet!"  
  
Harry and Usagi watched as Mister Vernon Dursley and Master Dudley Dursley, laughed animatedly as they got into the car and drove away.  
  
"Maybe he's right. It's not here." Usagi said, absently stroking Luna in her fear. "I wish Ami were here. She'd find it in an instant."  
  
"Yes, well, unfortunately, you chose not to let anyone know you were leaving." Luna commented. "Harry. Why don't you ask someone how to get to our platform? We can't be the only ones going to Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't know. Every year, this place seems to attract more and more muggles." A stout redheaded woman said as she led four boys and a girl, all with the same fire-red hair, along the platform.  
  
"I think we should follow her." Harry said as the family walked past. Harry and Usagi pushed their trolleys along behind them. The family stopped beside one of the archways between platforms nine and ten.  
  
"Can't I go, mum?" The girl pleaded.  
  
"No dear," The woman answered. "You're too young. Right Percy, you first."  
  
The oldest-looking boy walked towards the barrier, his cage perched on top of his trunk. Harry and Usagi tried to watch what happened, but a group of people inconveniently chose that moment to pass between them.  
  
"Right George," The woman said.  
  
"I'm not George, I'm Fred!" One of the twins said indignantly.  
  
"Honestly! And you call yourself our mother!" The other twin said, equally indignant.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Fred."  
  
"That's okay, I really am George." The first said as he ran at the barrier. Harry, Usagi and Luna watched in disbelief as he disappeared through the barrier, followed closely by his twin.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the woman. "Excuse me,"  
  
The woman turned to face Harry, with Usagi close behind him. "Yes dear?"  
  
"Can you. I, er. we, er."  
  
"Is this your first year at Hogwarts, dears?" She asked. They nodded. "That's okay, it's Ron's first year too." The woman said, indicating a tall gangly boy with a spattering of freckles over his nose, and a head of fiery red hair.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi felt the Negaverse approaching, and immediately started looking for a place to transform.  
  
"All you have to do is walk through the barrier. Don't be afraid, that's very important. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're unsure." The woman explained.  
  
"Anno. excuse me, but could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Usagi asked worriedly. Harry looked over at her, and recognized the expression from the Leaky Cauldron, a month ago.  
  
"You can go to the bathroom on the train, dear. It's leaving in ten minutes."  
  
"Go" Harry said. "I'll tell the driver there was a small emergency."  
  
"No dear, you can't-"  
  
She really had better go." Harry persisted.  
  
Just then a whirlwind passed its way through the crowd. Usagi used the chance to slip into an empty control booth and transform.  
  
"Where is she?!" a female voice demanded as Sailor Moon stepped out of the booth.  
  
"Looking for me?" Sailor Moon asked lazily as she leaned casually on the booth.  
  
"Have you changed your mind?" Lioness asked venomously.  
  
"Nope!" She said as she dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
Lioness shrugged. "Have it your way." She pulled out the little black box and-  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" The red-headed woman cried out. Lioness swatted away the silver streamers which had shot from the woman's wand.  
  
"I hate insects" Lioness muttered as she extracted a pinch of powder from the box and threw it at the woman.  
  
Ron jumped at his mother, pushing her out the way. The powder dusted him before he could get away. The red-headed boy was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Harry and Sailor Moon ran to the woman's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked as she helped her to her feet.  
  
"Yes. But Ron." The woman said, swaying slightly.  
  
Sailor Moon glanced up at Harry. "I'll take care of Ron; you take care of his mother and sister."  
  
"Deal." He said as he started leading Ron's mother away. Harry turned back for a second. "Usagi?"  
  
She turned to him. "The name's Sailor Moon."  
  
Harry smiled. "Be careful."  
  
"Always"  
  
Sailor Moon faced off against the creature Ron would become and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, there was a fiery mass in the form of a boy.  
  
"I'm Inferno. Give me the Crystal." He demanded.  
  
"How original." She drawled as she leapt at him. "Cosmic Punch!"  
  
Sailor Moon's arm was instantly encased in pink energy. She drove it towards his face with enough force to obliterate an elephant. However, when it was just centimeters away, she felt her hand stop. After a moment, a severe heat started to burn her hand, despite the protective power. Sailor Moon screamed in pain as she fought to free her fist. Finally, Inferno threw Sailor Moon into the air, and then kicked her into a mass of screaming muggles who had been heading for the exits as soon as Lioness has appeared. The crowd finally dissipated, and Sailor Moon uncovered her head just in time to see Inferno's flaming foot fly towards her.  
  
Harry watched helplessly from a distance as Sailor Moon fought the kid.  
  
"Who is she?" The woman leaning on Harry's shoulder asked.  
  
"A friend." Harry said in a fearful voice. "She calls herself Sailor Moon. She saved me once when a monster tried to attack me in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"I heard about that. My husband, Mr. Weasley, works for the Ministry of Magic. Ginny! Back here. Now!" Mrs. Weasley said, calling her daughter back to her side as they watched Inferno beat the living snot out of Sailor Moon, wishing dearly that they could help. "Who, or what, is the.thing. she is fighting now?"  
  
Harry wondered if he should tell her, and then nearly at the same moment, decided she had a right to know. "That's your son Ron, Mrs. Weasley." The stout woman gasped and leaned more heavily on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Lioness used some type of powder," Harry continued. "To turn you into a monster. Ron took the hit for you."  
  
"My poor, brave baby!" Mrs. Weasley whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. Sailor Moon will get him back to you. You just wait and see." Harry reassured her. Even though he was more certain that Inferno would more likely kill her before she got the chance.  
  
Sailor Moon just managed to jump out the way just as another fist connected with the ground where her face had been a second ago. *What can I do? What can I do? * She chanted to herself as she nursed a badly burnt arm. She looked down for a moment, and a black streak landed on her chest, forcing her to step back. Inferno's foot barely missed her.  
  
"Concentrate!" Luna cried as she dug her claws into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thanks Luna." She said as Inferno stopped for a moment. Sailor Moon tried to clear her mind. A thought floated into her mind, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
Sailor Moon placed her heels together, and brought her hands together above her head. She conveyed a circle with her outstretched arm. "Celestial." She lifted the imaginary circle into the air. And slowly at first, then faster, a black sphere dotted with many stars formed. "Space." Sailor Moon pulled the sphere back behind her. "Vacuum!!" She threw the sphere at Inferno, and panted as she watched the flames nearly extinguish in the air-less orb.  
  
Sailor Moon raised her hand, as the Space Orb dissipated. "Crystal Heart. Affirmation!!" The small crystal hearts flew past him, and then circled back to encase Inferno in a crystal chrysalis. After a moment, the crystal melted, and Ron collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
Sailor Moon fell to her knees. And Mrs. Weasley, along with Ron's sister, ran to her son's side as Harry ran to Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Is she okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. "She's hurt pretty bad."  
  
The crystal started to glow. As Sailor Moon's body was being covered in a pink light, Harry placed her body on the ground, and stepped away. The light spread from head to toe, covering her completely. The crystal's light hardened, and then melted; revealing a lightly dozing Usagi. Harry ran back to her and picked her up once more.  
  
"Is Ron okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. He's fine. Thank you." Mrs. Weasley sighed.  
  
Usagi climbed to her feet carefully and leaning on Harry, watched as a great horny owl flew into the station. It dropped a letter into Mrs. Weasley's waiting hands, and then flew back outside. Mrs. Weasley read the letter, and then gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"The ministry is sending a clean up crew; they'll be here in a moment. The train is waiting for us." She explained.  
  
"Ohmygod!" a voice exclaimed. Through the barrier a tall man ran to them, with such bright red hair, that Usagi had no problem connecting him as Ron's father. "Is everyone okay?! What happened?!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley explained what had happened. And just when she finished, Ron and Usagi started to regain consciousness.  
  
"Oh! Mama! It's too early to go to school!" Usagi whined as she opened her eyes. "Oh! Hello!"  
  
Harry laughed as he punched her lightly on the arm. "Don't you ever go fighting fiery boys again!" He sobered up. "I thought we were going to loose you for a while."  
  
"Such confidence!" Usagi sighed dramatically.  
  
Luna strode up to Usagi and climbed on her shoulder. "I don't know how she does it, but no matter how hard things are before-hand, she has a knack for getting out of a tight spot."  
  
The Weasleys stared at Luna for a long time. "It talks!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I am going to get fed up with that very fast." Luna sighed. "You did well, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi smiled at her feline guardian "Oh! How rude of me! I am named Usagi Tsukino. This is my cat, Luna-"  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you." Luna bowed.  
  
"This is Harry Potter-"  
  
"The Harry Potter?" Ginny asked, bouncing up and down. "I met the real Harry Potter! Can I see the scar?"  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"It's okay." Harry said, showing them the scar.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed as he sat up.  
  
Harry's owl hooted, disgruntled. Usagi laughed. "And this is Harry's owl, Hedwig."  
  
"I am Molly Weasley. This is my husband, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
"An honor!"  
  
"And My two youngest; Ron and Gunny."  
  
"Hey!" Ron greeted.  
  
"Come on kids, I have to get you three to Hogwarts. The ministry is willing to wait until later to talk with you."  
  
"'Kay dad." Ron said as his mother helped him up. Harry and Usagi followed the Weasleys. Three more men came through the barrier, retrieved their trolleys, and then passed back through the barrier.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes Ginny?" Usagi asked as they stood before the barrier.  
  
"How can I get powers like yours? You're really strong. Stronger than my parents."  
  
Usagi gave a sad laugh. "Believe me, you don't want my powers. I have someone trying to kill me, steal from me, or take over the planet, every other week."  
  
Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You can do magic without a wand!"  
  
"Come on, Ginny! Give her a rest! She just saved my life." Ron said. He ran at the barrier, disappearing in an instant.  
  
"I'll help you." Ginny offered. "I remember the first time I went through. I was so scared, but it's easy." She grabbed their free hands and walked backwards through the wall.  
  
Everything went black for a moment, and then light hit their eyes as though a blindfold had been removed. Harry and Usagi blinked their eyes a few times, and a long red steam engine came into focus. The pair gazed upwards.  
  
"Hogwarts Express" Harry read aloud. 


	8. The Birth of the Warrior

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews. I am an exchange student, so I don't get that much time, but reviews are always encouraging!! P.S. ~~~~~~ indicates flashback *This indicates thought*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The birth of the Warrior.  
  
Usagi released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked in a small voice.  
  
"Platform 9 3/4" Ginny said cheerfully as she led them up to her parents.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned to face two of the most curios people in the wizarding world "And so young, too" He muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that, daddy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh! It was nothing. I was just thinking." Mr. Weasley said quickly. "Come on, you three, the train is leaving."  
  
"What about our luggage?" Usagi asked as they were herded on to the train.  
  
"Already onboard. You're staying together for this trip." Ron's father commanded, opening their compartment's door.  
  
"Yes Sir." The three said as they were pushed into the compartment.  
  
Usagi slumped down on the seat, and muttered; "So much for secret identities..."  
  
The train started to move and the boys sat in a silence that seemed to stretch forever.  
  
"So..." Ron said suddenly. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "At the station."  
  
"I guess I have to tell you too." Usagi said sadly. "It started like this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"30%!" A fourteen year old Usagi whined as she walked down the street. Usagi saw a group of young boys crouching over something, out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hey! Come on! Let me have a go!" One of the boys exclaimed.  
  
*What on earth is going on?* Usagi wondered she ventured closer to the group, and saw that the group of boys was tormenting a small black cat. *How dare they!!*  
  
Usagi marched up to them and shooed them away. She walked over to the cat to see if it was alright. "OH! You poor thing! They've covered you in band-aids!"  
  
Usagi gathered the cat in her lap and gently remover the band-aids, one by one. Finally there was only one left. She removed it carefully, just like she had the others, reveling a gold crescent shaped marking  
  
"What an unusual marking!" she commented as the cat jumped off her lap and ran away.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Usagi was lying on her bed, reading a comic book, when a black streak flew through her window. "What the-?"  
  
"It's been a long time." The cat said. "Thank you for your help this afternoon. I have been watching you. But it was not until you helped me, that I was sure you were the one."  
  
Usagi stared in disbelief. "A talking cat!" She stammered.  
  
"Of course I can speak! I'm no ordinary cat!" The cat walked over to Usagi's bed-side-table, and sat on a stack of comics. "I am Luna. And you are the champion of the moon, Sailor Moon. Your powers are used to protect the innocent from evil and to the purpose of defeating the Negaverse."  
  
Luna jumped from the comics to the floor with a graceful summersault. A broach appeared and landed at the cat's feet. Usagi bent over the bed to look at it. The broach was round, with a red crystal shaped sphere in the middle.  
  
"It's for you." Luna said, watching the girl pick it up.  
  
Usagi squealed as she jumped off the bed, and put it on in front of the mirror. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"  
  
"It's not just a piece of jewelry!" Luna said angrily. "Hold it up and say Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment, and then decided to humor the cat. Holding up the broach, she said "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
After a moment of pink light invading her vision, Usagi was standing before the mirror in a tight fitting white leotard with a blue sailor type collar with twin white stripes along the edges. Around her waist, was a blue pleated skirt and on her feet were a pair of red knee-high boots featuring an upturned golden crescent moon at the top, just below her knee. Her hands were covered by a pair of red gloves. Usagi looked into the mirror. Inset into her buns, were two round ruby coloured gems, bordered by a gold ring. On her forehead, was a golden tiara with a small red jewel in the centre where it sank into a `V` on her forehead. Usagi let her hand rise to feel the small crescent shaped earrings pinned into her ears.  
  
"Welcome back, Sailor Moon." Luna said proudly as she stared at her new, or should one say `old` charge, as she jumped onto the vanity.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Usagi repeated to herself. Suddenly, Sailor Moon's head started to buzz. `HELP ME! PLEASE! WON'T SOMEONE HELP ME?! AHHH!!` "What was that?"  
  
"Someone is in trouble!" Luna said as she jumped onto the window sill. "We have to go help them!"  
  
Sailor Moon hesitated but a second, before jumping out the window after Luna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was a demon from the Negaverse, working for one of the Generals of Earth. Four warriors of the highest caliber, once assigned to protect the Crown Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion-"  
  
"Wait a second." Ron said, holding up his hand. "Endymion. Isn't the lord who is trying to kill you named Lord Endymion?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "But he was reborn as Mamoru Daimon. His powers had just awoken. He was known as Tuxedo Kamen, Guardian of the Inner Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Sailor Senshi?" Ron asked, confused by the term.  
  
"The formal name of my warriors is `The Sailor Suited Pretty Senshi`. The `Sailor Senshi`, or `Sailor Scouts` for short." Usagi explained. "I am Sailor Moon, Leader of the Sailor Scouts. My second in command is Sailor Venus, since she was the first Scout to re-awaken. Tactics and training is Sailor Jupiter. We get our technological defense and intelligence from Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars deals with the magical defense and intelligence. Mars is psychic, so because of this, and her being the Priestess of Mars, she can get information from the Sacred Fires."  
  
The boys nodded, not really understanding. "So..." Ron started. "Basically, you're a soldier, and you have a team of people who help you kill the bad guys who threaten others. People like Lord Endymion."  
  
Usagi nodded. Ron shook his head. "I don't understand. Why is this Lord Endymion attacking you if he was supposed to be your guardian?"  
  
"He is a traitor who had fooled us all" Uasagi answered icily. Harry and Ron exchanged a look.  
  
"So... What was that creature that threw the powder at my mum?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is one of Endymion's warriors. Her name is Lioness. I don't know anything else about her. She keeps disappearing before I can find out."  
  
"Do you know how many of these creatures Lord Endymion has?" Harry asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "The usual number is five, but I don't know how many he has."  
  
"What are they after?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that." Usagi said secretively.  
  
The door opened and a jolly looking witch popped her head into the compartment. She took a moment to take note of who was in the compartment. Noticing Harry's scar and Usagi's buns, she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh! MY!" 


	9. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Surprise! Surprise!  
  
"Oh! MY!" The jolly looking witch exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harry nodded.  
  
"May we help you?" Usagi asked.  
  
The woman looked over at Usagi. "And the girl who saved the chef of the Leaky Cauldron! Oh My!"  
  
The woman backed away, only to return a moment later with a trolley of food neither Usagi nor Harry had seen before. Without a word, she handed each of the three occupants an armful of food. "There you are compliments of the house."  
  
"We can't expect you to give all this to us for free" Harry said, fishing into his pocket. He pulled out a handful of gold galleons "Is this enough?"  
  
Usagi watched as Ron's and the lunch lady's eyes became as big as dinner plates. "Oh no! I can't be expected to accept any money fro you! Without you, we would all be slaves of you-know-who!" The lunch lady backed out of the compartment, and was gone before anyone could contest her statement.  
  
"That was strange." Usagi said as they all piled the food on the seat next to Ron. The group sat around the snacks and Usagi started the humongous task of devouring them. Transfixed by the speed of which Usagi ate, the two boys finally joined in after over half the snacks were gone.  
  
Ron watched Usagi pick up a box labeled `Chocolate Frog` and eye it cautiously. "Don't worry," He reassured her. "They aren't real frogs; they just have a spell on them. Anyway, it's the card you want. I got about 500 meself."  
  
Usagi opened the box, and a brown frog jumped out at her, and through the window. Ron shrugged. "Bad luck. What card you got?"  
  
Usagi withdrew the card and turned it over. The boys watched as Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. "Gigi?"  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "Sorry?" Harry asked.  
  
Usagi passed the card to him. "That's my grandfather. I'd know him anywhere. But his name isn't Albus Dumbledore, it's Prince Albus; the White Prince."  
  
"That's impossible!" Ron said. "This is Albus Dumbledore; headmaster of Hogwarts. He can't be your grandfather; you're from another world-"  
  
There was a loud nock on the door. A small girl of about Harry's and Ron's age, with fuzzy brown hair and oversized front teeth; walked through the door without waiting for an answer. "A boy named Neville lost his toad. Has anyone here seen it?" All three shock their heads no.  
  
"My name's Hermione Granger, by the way." She said, her school cloak swoosh over the remainders of their gift from the lunch lady as she sat down.  
  
Usagi took the hand she offered "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."  
  
They watched Hermione's eyebrows go up at the mention of Harry's name. She turned to Usagi and asked "Can you do any of the spells in the books?"  
  
"No, I can't." Usagi confessed.  
  
"I have only tried a few, but all of them have worked for me." Hermione said?in a self-congratulating tone. She produced her wand from a pocket in her cloak and pointed it at Harry's face. "For instance... Reparo!" The selotape holding Harry's glasses together disappeared and Usagi saw that the break Harry's cousin had caused had disappeared.  
  
The door opened again, and two giant boys, led by a smaller boy, walked in self importantly. Usagi recognized the shorter blonde kid as the one she had bumped into in Diagon Ally.  
  
"I heard Harry Potter was in this car." The blonde boy said, as if explaining his presence to a lower life-form. He looked around the compartment for a moment, and then spotted Usagi. "Well, well, well! We meet again! This is Crabbe and Goyal." The boy said flippantly, indicating the two massive boys behind him.  
  
"And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, bending down to kiss Usagi's hand. "It is a great honour to meet a beauty like you again."  
  
"Anno... That's sweet." Usagi said, as she withdrew her hand, fighting not to laugh at his display. "This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She said, indicating one after another. Draco Malfoy stood up straight. Ignoring Hermione and Ron, he excused himself as he walked past Usagi, and stood before Harry.  
  
"You're Harry Potter?" He asked in a flat tone. When Harry nodded, he went on. "Well, I'm sure that a wizard of your stature will want to know only the best wizarding families. I can help you there. I'm sure you know that I come from one of the best wizarding families. Stick with me, Potter, and I can help you steer clear of the lower families like the Weasleys."  
  
Harry stared at the boy as he extended his hand to him. "I think I can figure that out for myself, thank you." Harry replied icily.  
  
Malfoy scowled, and then shrugged as he led his friends out of the compartment. Usagi burst out laughing the moment the door closed behind him. She collapsed on the seat where she was joined by the others.  
  
"Oh! That was a classic!" Usagi said as she caught her breath. She started imitating Malfoy. "It is a great honour to meet a beauty like you again" Everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
"The train will be arriving at Hogwarts station shortly." A voice said over the intercom. "Please leave your luggage where it is and depart in an orderly fashion upon our arrival."  
  
"Come with me, Usagi. You can change your clothes in my compartment." Hermione said, leading Uasgi away.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, the train pulled into the station, and the students started filing out of the train. The first thing Usagi heard was a loud voice bellowing over the sounds of the station. "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way please!"  
  
Usagi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the voice to the giant Hagrid. "'Allo Harry, Usagi! How was the trip?"  
  
"It was interesting, Hagrid-san." Usagi said, following him through the darkness of the night along a path leading to the edge of a lake, so dark in the night sky, it seemed to have been filled with black ink.  
  
Hagrid raised his lantern to see the faces of the first years. "No more 'n three or four t' a boat." He said as he climbed into a boat alone.  
  
"Right? Everyone in?" He asked. "Right then. Off we go!" the boats began to move across the lake in one body. "Yer'll all get yer firs' glimpse of Hogwarts soon."  
  
Usagi watched keenly, for any sign of her new school. Eventually, after Harry and Ron had had about three heart attacks as they pulled Usagi back into the boat when she started to lean too far over the bow; Usagi spotted a large castle, outlined in the black of the night.  
  
"Now that is what I call a school!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
On the other side of the lake, they clambered out of the boats, onto the pebbly shore. Hagrid grabbed his lantern from the bow of the boat, and walked out in front of the group of new students.  
  
"Oy! Whose toad is this?" Hagrid asked, producing a big fat toad from one of his many pockets.  
  
"Trevor!" A disheveled boy, cried out in glee as he ran to Hagrid to retrieve his toad. The group clambered up the shore, and up a flight of stair, to a gigantic oak door.  
  
"Everyone right?" Hagrid asked, a little nervously. "Still got your toad?" He raised his mallet-sized fist, and banged on the door. 


	10. The Welcome Cerimony

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: The Welcome Ceremony  
  
The door opened with a faint squeak. The children watched in anticipation as a tall, thin, serious-looking woman stepped into view. Usagi Looked at Luna, who had returned in a horse-less carriage. (Or so she said, Usagi wasn't sure if she should believe her mentor this time.)  
  
"Don't get her angry" Luna joked, her head tucked in close to Usagi's ear.  
  
"Good evenin', Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said formally. "The firs' years, Professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."  
  
She opened the giant oak door wide, and led them through the entrance, into a hall so big, Usagi thought she could have fitted Rei's entire temple inside, and still have had room on the sides. McGonagall led them past a room full of the voices of the other students, and on into a small adjoining room.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said warmly. "The start-of- term banquet will begin after you have been sorted into your houses. The houses are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, and each their own outstanding wizards and witches. While you are here, your houses will be your families. Your successes will earn you points, and any breaking of the rules will cost them. At the end of the year, the points will be tallied, and the House Cup awarded to the house with the most points. The House Cup is an honour. I hope you all will prove to be an asset to your houses.  
  
"The sorting ceremony will commence shortly, in front of the entire school. So I suggest you all tidy yourselves up as much as possible while you wait. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."  
  
She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. Usagi eeped.  
  
"How exactly do they do the sorting ceremony?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Some sort of test, I think. My twin brothers said it hurt a lot, but I don't think they were serious."  
  
"A test?" Usagi squeaked.  
  
The companions stood in silence as they waited for the inevitable. Everyone, that was except Hermiony, who was busy talking to a girl next to her about the spells she had learnt just in case she needed them.  
  
Time passed, and everyone started squirming with their nerves. Finally, Professor McGonagall returned, and led the group into the chamber of voices known as the Great Hall.  
  
Usagi let her Eyes sweep the room as they were led from the back of the room. She noticed four tables decked out in green, yellow, blue, or red. A single long table spanned across the front of the room, the teacher's table. Usagi nearly stopped where she was. Sitting right in the middle of the teacher's table, was Albus Dumbledore. And Usagi was more certain than ever that this was the man she had been proud to call her grandfather, a millennia ago.  
  
Luna noticed where Usagi's eyes were fixed and nuzzled into her ear again. "Be careful. There is a reason for you to meet him again, but now is not the time to go to him."  
  
Usagi nodded her head and stopped with the first years at the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall left them there for a moment, to return with a rolled-up parchment, an old tattered hat, and a three legged stool. She placed the stool at the top of the steps and placed the old ragged thing on top of the stool.  
  
After a moment, a rip neat the brim of the hat, opened wide like a mouth and started to sing.  
  
((AUTHOUR'S NOTE: insert the song here. I can't be bothered.))  
  
When the hat finished, everyone clapped and Professor McGonagall started to read off names on the parchment. Each child walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall would then place the hat on the child's head, and it would cry out the name of a house. Usagi waited restlessly for Professor McGonagall to reach her name.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Granger, Hermiony!"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Usagi watched Malfoy take his seat with the others at the green-clad table. She was not surprised that the hat had not even rested on his head, before it cried out Slytherin. She was also not surprised to find that little feeling at the pit of her stomach, which said that these were the students to avoid at all costs.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" Usagi watched with the rest of the school as Harry walked up to take his seat. The school waited for what seemed like an eternity to Usagi, before the hat yelled out: "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
The room exploded as Harry shakily made his way to the Griffindor table. "We got Harry!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi!" McGonagall went on. Usagi walked up to the stool, and sat down. She felt as if she were facing Beryl again. McGonagall placed the hat on Usagi's head, and they waited.  
  
"Hmmm." A voice murmured in her ear. "You are a very smart young woman. Even if you don't show it very often, Princess Serenity. It is an honour to be assigning you your house."  
  
"Please, I'm Usagi now. Please place me where I belong. Not where I would be expected to be."  
  
"As you wish, Highness. I see that you have proven yourself against many a foe. Including Chaos itself! You have turned your back to the dark, so your thirst to prove yourself is not to everyone, but to yourself and your friends. You have acted ditzy all your life, but that is not the real you. And it has never been so. It is time to let the Princess have control again. Don't lie to yourself and everyone else any more. GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and returned the hat. She walked over to the seat next to Harry, and accepted the congratulations of her fellow house members. They both clapped loudly as Ron collapsed into the chair on Harry's opposite side.  
  
"Well done, Ron!" The twins said as `Zabin, Blaise` Was made a Slyitherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the hat and stool away.  
  
Albus Dumbledore beamed with pleasure as he extended his arms out in greeting. "Welcome!" He said. "Welcome one and all to the start of a brand new scholastic year. I would like to take this moment to say a few words before the feast commences. Watashi wa anata no gigi da yo!" He said, looking directly at Usagi. "Thank you"  
  
Usagi watched the gold plates in front fill with food. "ITADAKIMASU!" She exclaimed and started piling as much food on her plate as she could.  
  
"Is he a bit mad?" She heard Harry ask Ron's prefect brother, Percy.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? He's a genius! The best wizard in the world! But yes, he is a bit mad."  
  
"Don't worry about him." Usagi said, helping herself to some more potato. "He's been like that as far back as I can remember. He's a fun person to be around, though."  
  
Percy looked as if he had been punched in the gut. "You know Dumbledore personally?"  
  
Usagi nodded around a chicken leg. She felt the twinge. "Two in one day... I got to give him points for persistence."  
  
"Another one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's gonna be here soon. I gotta talk to Gigi."  
  
"What's she talking about?" Percy asked as Usagi got up and all but marched up to the head table. "Where is she going?"  
  
Harry placed his hand on Percy's arm. "She has to talk to Dumbledore. Be prepared to move."  
  
Usagi stood in front of the head table. "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The professor looked over at Usagi, and she watched as a smile spread over his face. "What can I do for you, Princess?"  
  
"I knew it was you even before you told me before the feast. Mother never explained what happened to you that night."  
  
"Your mother didn't want you doing something stupid."  
  
"Mother is dead." Usagi stated so matter-of-factly, that Dumbledore's smile immediately disappeared. "I will tell you later, but right now, we have a situation. Endymion is a traitor. He is the Lord of the Negaverse now. And one of his minions, Lioness is on her way with some sort of Transfig powder.-"  
  
"Enough said. I will get everyone out of here-"  
  
"No time. And any way, that will just make it easier for her to run me ragged trying to protect them all."  
  
"What on Earth, are you talking about? How could a first year protect the school-?" A pale, greasy haired man asked.  
  
"Later." Usagi said "Just tell everyone to get on the sides of the room and stay there. By the way, does anyone here know shields?"  
  
"That's not their magick. Alright, give me a moment." Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands. "People! If I may have your attention. We have an unusual situation. I have to ask you to move to the sides of the hall. Don't worry about dinner, food will be sent up when this has been sorted out."  
  
The teachers and Usagi watches as the prefects gathered the students around the sides of the hall. The tables disappeared, and Usagi walked into the middle of the room. She held up her broach.  
  
"Celestial Moon Power!" The school watched as Usagi was replaced by Celestial sailor Moon. "I must ask everyone here not to interfere. No one here will be able to fight what is coming. I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
A whirlwind burst through the double doors. Sailor Moon sighed. "Ding. Round Three." 


	11. The Prince awakes

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: The Prince awakes.  
  
The whirlwind stopped in front of Sailor Moon and dissipated to reveal the lion-tailed, cat-eared Lioness.  
  
"What is it with you Nega-creeps and dramatic entrances?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"You can't talk, Miss. Henshin." Lioness sneered "The crystal or your life; which is it?"  
  
"Hmmm." Sailor Moon pretended to ponder. "I'll take. C: None of the above."  
  
"I wish he had warned me it would be like this." Lioness sighed.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, attacking one of the students of this school?" The asked the pale, greasy-haired teacher, standing on the opposite side of Lioness to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Another bug. Can't you use some sort of idiot repellent or something?" Lioness asked, sarcastically. "What's your name?"  
  
The teacher blinked. "Er... Severus Snape."  
  
"Thank you." Lioness took a pinch of powder from the small crescent- shaped box, and threw it at Professor Snape. "Good Bye."  
  
Sailor Moon leapt forward just as Lioness turned into a whirlwind again, and span out the hall the way she had come. Usagi felt her leave the grounds of Hogwarts and disappear.  
  
"Gigi! Get 'em outta here NOW!" She yelled as the mist started to clear. The doors slammed shut. And no matter how the teachers and the prefects tried, they couldn't open them.  
  
"Sss ss sss" A voice hissed in laughter. "Come out to play, little rabbit?"  
  
Sailor Moon turned to face a man with a snake's head and a scaly body, covered in an assortment of different species of snakes.  
  
"I'm Ssserpentine. And I'm hungry." The man now known as Serpentine advanced on Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon backed away, thinking as hard as she could. *I can risk neither my old powers nor my new powers, they might kill him...* "What? What? What... Got it!" Sailor Moon planted her feet and placed her hands together as if she was holding a sword. "Planets of Power, hear my plea! Send me the Sword of Justice, to aid my plight!"  
  
A light fell from the sky outside the castle, and punctured the roof of the Great Hall. The brilliant white light streamed through the hole in the roof, blinding everyone. Sailor Moon closed her eyes in anticipation. Time seemed to stand still, and she never felt the sword appear in her hands. The light dispersed, and Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see what had happened. Standing next to her, was none other than Harry Potter, but with the mark of the royal family of the white moon, the crescent shaped hand guard of the Sword of justice over his hands.  
  
"Hello, Serenity." He said as he dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
Sailor Moon's breath caught in her throat as a vision filled her eyes.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Haru-chan, why doesn't Sere-chan have to practice with swords?" a boy of eleven years asked. He was the spitting image of Harry, but without the scar.  
  
"Because, Prince Albus. She is going to be the Queen one day, and she will need you to protect her." Princess Haruka of Uranus said, parrying the young prince's sword.  
  
"Okay, so..., am I coming to Ane-chan's birthday?"  
  
"Yes, kiddo. You're coming." Crown Princess Serenity said stepping out from behind the ancient ever-green she was hiding behind.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Albus asked in surprise.  
  
"I was watching you train." Serenity said, sitting at the base of the tree. "You're getting good. I'm glad you're on my side."  
  
"I'm doing it to keep you safe, Ane-chan." Albus said, his chest swelling with pride.  
  
"I know, Shiro-chan. Arigatou"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Shiro-chan" Sailor Moon whispered as her vision cleared. She saw that Prince Albus, clad as a warrior of the moon in his shining moon-silver chest plate, the gold crescent pressed into his helmet; was covered in blood, like the long broad sword, shining in his hand. She panicked for a moment, before realizing that the blood was Serpentine's and not his. She ran to his side.  
  
"Shiro-chan! Are you alright?" She asked, checking him over with her hands.  
  
The Prince nodded. "Yes, Ane-chan. You have to use the Scepter of Love, now, change our teacher back."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Crystal Heart... AFFERMATION!!" The tiny crystal hearts encased the mutilated Serpentine, and slowly melted. The severely injured Professor Snape fell to the ground, unconscious and barely breathing.  
  
The school ran up to the small group, Dumbledore at the head of the mob. Just as Dumbledore reached them, Prince Albus' strength gave out. Dumbledore dove for Albus, catching him just before he hit the ground. Sailor Moon, cradling Snape in her lap as she inspected his wounds, spun her head when she heard Albus' exhausted sigh.  
  
She smiled at two of the most important people in her former life. "He'll be okay, he's just exhausted." Sailor Moon placed the professor's head on the ground, and stood up. "Professor Snape on the other hand. I have to use the Crystal"  
  
"Are you sure? We could send him to the medical wing.-" Dumbledore asked  
  
"He wouldn't make it." Sailor Moon said with a shrug of her shoulder "He has very severe injuries"  
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Okay."  
  
"People, I am going to have to ask you to stand back." Sailor Moon said as she turned to the crowd. Dumbledore, his unconscious grandson in his arms, backed away from his granddaughter and the professor. When everyone was a safe distance away, Sailor Moon removed her broach, and held it high. "Crystal. Healing. Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon's body was bathed in a gleaming pink light. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it hid her from sight. When it dulled slightly, Celestial Sailor Moon was replaced by a woman in a long silk dress with a small white-silver crown on her head, her long streamers of hair milling around her body like water.  
  
"Princess Serenity." Dumbledore whispered from his place in the mass.  
  
Princess Serenity placed the crystal over Severus Snape's heart, and the multitude watched in amazement as wounds healed and blood disappeared. Professor Snape's breathing returned to normal, and he began to snooze.  
  
Serenity reached out for her brother and her grandfather. Albus Dumbledore moved up to the crown princess, and the power of the crystal washed over them. Albus Dumbledore paused for a moment, as the old man's clothes were replaced by a long glowing white tunic over which a silver cloak was draped. The mark of Mars appeared on his head as he handed the sleeping prince to his sister. Serenity gently took possession of her brother and knelt on the ground, stroking his thick black mane of blood encrusted hair. "The spell has been broken, my darling little brother. Awaken, sweet Albus, for I have missed you terribly."  
  
Slowly, young Prince Albus opened his eyes and smiled at his sister. "I tried my best, High Crown Princess Serenity. And you have saved another soul. I will return in a time of need. So do not fear, amiable princess, for my sword is your sword, and my life is your life, to do with as you will. I am in your service."  
  
And with those words, Prince Albus closed his eyes, and reverted back into Harry Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter. Serenity and the older prince closed their eyes and regressed back into Albus Dumbledore and Usagi Tsukino. When they opened their eyes, the faces in the room fluctuated between humbled, to awed, to intrigue, to fear, to anger.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I guess we have some explaining to do." 


	12. Story Time

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
Bulma's Note this is going to be a long one, brace yourselves ^_~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I guess we've got some explaining to do." Usagi sighed.  
  
"However, first, I think we should explain to each other." Dumbledore added. "I think we have all had enough excitement for the night. Goodnight everyone, time for bed. Prefects, please lead the first years up to the common rooms."  
  
The students left the room in a hurry, just glad to be alive. Harry and Usagi looked up at Dumbledore. "Yes, you are coming with us. There is a lot to talk about, and your input would be most appreciated, Usagi. I think your brother is as confused, if not more, as the rest of the school."  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on each child's shoulder, and they walked out the room, the teachers following close behind with a levitated Snape. Dumbledore led them through a maze of corridors and staircases. Usagi noticed that the paintings seemed to be alive and that the occupants moved freely from one frame to another.  
  
"Look!" She heard one painted woman say to another. "It's Harry Potter!"  
  
"Is he in trouble?" The other asked of the first.  
  
"No, Ladies." Dumbledore chuckled as they walked past them. "Neither student is in trouble. I'm certain that you will hear all about it later."  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they came to a stop at a stone Gargoyle. Usagi longed to ask why she hadn't remembered Harry; Dumbledore longed to ask what happened to his daughter; Harry just longed to ask what on Earth was going on.  
  
"Lemon Drops" Dumbledore said, and the stone statue swung aside, revealing a staircase. "Follow me." Dumbledore led the group up the stairs to a large oval white room. "Have a seat." He suggested as he indicated, with his wand, a group of chairs near the fireplace. He waved his wand again, and a long table laden with food appeared before them.  
  
"Let's eat while we talk" Dumbledore said in his smooth, yet quiet voice.  
  
A muffled sound came made itself heard from behind the group. "Let me down!"  
  
The group turned to find a conscious Professor Snape struggling to stand upright.  
  
"P-p-professor!" A scrawny wizard with a turban on his head, cried. "Y- y-you're awake!"  
  
"Yes, Quirril. I noticed that." Snape sarcastically replied. "Do you think you could let me down, now?"  
  
Quirril waved his wand, and Snape was lowered to the ground.  
  
"Thank you oh so much." Snape sneered.  
  
"That's enough, you two. Grab some food and sit down." Dumbledore interrupted. He then indicated himself and the children. "We have a story to tell."  
  
Everyone took up a plate of food, and then placed themselves in one of the various chairs around the fireplace. One by one, their eyes fell on the trio. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and then looked each person in the eye. "I'm sure you all know we are not what we appear to be. Severus, do you remember what happened in the hall?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment. "Yes, but it is very foggy, as if someone had used the Imperious Curse on me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It was very similar. The powder that the creature known as Lioness threw at you was simply called 'Black Crystal Powder.' Not very original, but neither are the ones that attacked you. It is made up from a mix of potions for transfiguration, and mind control.  
  
"The first thing that happens is that you loose control of your body, and then you get combined with something associated with you."  
  
"Like that chef that had the pixy ears was combined with a pixy." Usagi said "Or Ron Weasley, who was made into a boy of fire. You, Professor Snape, were combined with various species of snakes."  
  
"A chef, a boy with fire-red hair, and..."  
  
"The head of Slytherin house, whose mascot happens to be a snake." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What was that woman after?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Usagi looked up at Dumbledore. He nodded, and Usagi opened her broach. She extracted the crystal, and held it up for all to see. "She is after this. It is called the Silver Imperial Crystal, or the Crystal of Love. It is the most powerful item in our dimension, and the symbol of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"What is the Silver Millennium?" Harry asked, speaking up for the first time since the Great Hall.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning." Dumbledore said. "The crystal was formed when my wife,?The Princess Serenity, was a girl of fourteen years. She was blessed with the gift of a strong magic ability. She was so powerful, that to stop herself from hurting others, she had to use quite a lot of magic per day.  
  
"One day, my Parents, had dragged me along from my home planet, Mars, to meet the thirteen year old princess of the moon. I was known as Prince Albus then, and I was not exactly my peoples' favourite person; for I refused to join the army, and I was interested in magic. Magic was seen by my people, as meant for girls."  
  
"You aren't human?" A very small wizard with a tuft of white beard squawked.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Professor Flitwick. I am very human. Now." The teachers looked at each other in confusion. "Let me continue.  
  
"I didn't want to meet the princess, for I didn't feel worthy. I thought that she would rather meet someone like the general of our army. However, when I saw her, I fell in love with her, and she proved me wrong. We were married a year later-"  
  
"And caused many arguments between the inner planets up until their peoples' destruction." Usagi interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well..." Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable. "Any way, a very peculiar thing happened at the ceremony. The ceremony for a Lunar wedding combines the powers and hearts of a couple. This usually results in the marking of your new wife or husband's family appearing on your forehead. The mark disappears from view at the end of the ceremony, but stays with you for ever.  
  
"What happened at our wedding, was that our powers were too great to be held in our bodies at that time, and so, throughout the fusion of our love, the Crystal was formed, thus the name. The crystal was passed on to our daughter when she married, and if she were still alive, she would have waited for Usagi to marry before she passed it on to her.  
  
"We soon discovered an unusual anomaly associated with the crystal. We noticed that when our bodies reached 22 years of age, the years no longer affected them. Our daughter and grandchildren were also affected. The aging process slowed considerably; so that it took 100 years on Earth for their bodies to age just one year. Even the citizens were given what was to be called a Lunar Life of one thousand years."  
  
"How can I put this delicately?" McGonagall asked herself. "You look a little mature for a 22 year old man, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "I do at that, don't I. I was reborn. But I will get to that later.  
  
"When Usagi, then The Princess Serenity was six hundred, and Harry, the Prince Albus, was one hundred years old, the Moon encountered her first enemy. That enemy was Queen Beryl, queen of the Moon of an alternate dimension the exact opposite of ours; a dimension where evil reigns supreme. She and her army broke past the gates of time and space that were being guarded by the lone soldier. She attacked the Moon with a fury."  
  
Usagi and Harry had been listening intently, their eyes staring at the ground. They lifted their heads as Dumbledore's voice cracked on the last sentence. Usagi placed her small palm over his hand, and he covered her hand with his larger one.  
  
"My daughter was able to trap Beryl in the depths of the Northern Polar cap of Earth. However, my wife was lost." Unable t o continue, Dumbledore sank into silence, and stared into the fireplace.  
  
"That was the time that the rulers of the planets decided that a union was called for in case Beryl should break free of her icy prison." Usagi continued on. "The universal belief was that the moon was the most powerful place of all, thanks to my mother's defeat of Beryl.  
  
"The rulers of each planet handed over authority to my mother, and the Silver Millennium of the White Moon Kingdom began. I became the High Crown Princess, and Albus became the High Prince.  
  
"I know," Usagi said, interrupting a witch with short fuzzy grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk, before she could speak. "But on the moon, succession to the throne is strictly birth order.  
  
"Beryl broke free one thousand years later." Usagi continued. "She spent two hundred years destroying the people of each planet. Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury; their people and ecosystems were all destroyed. And there was nothing that the Royals or the planets' elite warriors, the Sailor Scouts, inner or outer, could do. Queen Beryl was strong last time, but this time, with the aid of the turn-coats of the planets and the hypnotized populace of earth, she was formidable beyond compare.  
  
"It was on my 1800th birthday, that Beryl attacked the moon again, just after the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, proposed to me. The battle was long and strenuous. However, we fought with all our might. But it was not enough. One by one we started to fall.?  
  
"Pluto, the guardian of the gates of space and time, had warned my mother, Queen Serenity that this was likely to happen. So, mother prepared a spell. She could save as many as 13 souls, no more.  
  
"When the Inner Scouts, that is, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, fell in battle, she collected their souls the moment they left their bodies. The Outers were the next to die; Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. She collected them too.  
  
"Our forces were effectively destroyed by this time. The only people left in the entire alliance, were Prince Endymion, young Prince Albus, Mother, Grandfather, Luna, Artemis, and myself. Every other man, woman, child, and animal, had been eliminated."  
  
"Who are Luna and Artemis?" Professor Snape asked, mesmerized by the infinite sadness in Usagi's voice.  
  
"I am Luna." The feline said from the arm of Usagi's chair. "Artemis is a White Lunar Cat. He was the second of the advisors to the White Moon Empire. He is now the guardian of Minako, Princess and champion of Venus."  
  
"A t-t-talking c-cat!" Quirril stuttered.  
  
Usagi placed a soothing hand on Luna's back. "Mother, Luna, Artemis, and myself, were standing by the throne while Endymion, Albus and Grandfather, stood before it as our guard. Beryl barged into the Throne Room, and demanded that we give up.  
  
"I remember Albus charging Beryl, and fighting her for what seemed an eternity. Until Albus made a wrong move and walked into one of Beryl's attacks. I watched his lifeless body fall to the ground as if in slow motion, and Grandfather attacked in a rage befitting a Martian Prince.  
  
"He attacked with both sword and magic, and for a time, it seemed as if he were winning. But something happened. Somehow, one of his spells and one of Beryl's, combined, and Beryl was able to send it towards Grandfather. It hit him with such strength, that he was incinerated, and his soul was added to mother's collection.  
  
"Endymion then charged at Beryl, and they took their turn to fight. That was, until, somehow, Beryl had wrestled the sword of justice out of his hand. Beryl made to run him through, and I teleported to push him out the way. I was a fraction too late, though, and the sword was impaled in my chest as well as Endymion's. That was when we died." Usagi went quiet; the memory of that day, haunting her mind.  
  
"Artemis and I," Luna said, picking up the tale, "had already said we would go with the Scouts if that was necessary. So, when Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion died, Queen Serenity used the crystal to compete the spell. She sent us all to circle the earth in separate crystal cocoons, until a time when the Earth was safe, or we were needed again.  
  
"From what The Great Queen's ghost had told Usagi, she had not the power to defeat the Queen of the Nega-Moon, so, she trapped her once more in the Northern Polar Cap.  
  
"Queen Beryl won the battle of the moon, with the aid of seven demons which Queen Serenity trapped in the seven Rainbow Crystals-."  
  
"What are the Rainbow Crystals?" Snape asked.  
  
"The Rainbow Crystals were formed when the Queen separated the Silver Crystal into its various parts. The Queen sent the crystals o earth to hide until the Scouts awoke once more.  
  
"I don't know why you or the older Prince Albus were reborn in this dimension, Harry, but I must assume you were born to defeat that black sorcerer who attacked you ten years ago.  
  
"The rest of us were reborn in the same dimension in which we had died, a thousand years later, when Beryl escaped from her polar prison. Fourteen years after our rebirth, The Scouts were re-awoken, and Sailor Moon came into her power. Later that year, Princess Serenity was re-awoken in Usagi's subconscious.  
  
"At the end of the year, the Scouts traveled to the Northern Polar Cap to face Queen Beryl again. The Scouts were killed on their way into the Dark Queen's base, and so Sailor Moon went on alone. Usagi?"  
  
Usagi look up and smiled sadly at her friend as she smoothed her fur. "The battle was a one on one, me against Beryl. I could not defeat her as Sailor Moon, so I used the Crystal. I don't really know what happened, but I think that Mother helped me understand how to use the crystal. I turned into Princess Serenity, and I used the light of the crystal to destroy Queen Beryl, and to resurrect my Scouts and Endymion, who had fallen under the power of the Nega-Moon."  
  
"So you are my sister?" Harry asked Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "I'll always be your sister, in your heart. But we are no longer related by blood. Nor are we related to Professor Dumbledore by any way, but through the same way."  
  
"You will always be my grandchildren." Dumbledore said as he passed around a plate of drinks. "We will always be family. Now Usagi, Why don't you tell us about Endymion?"  
  
Usagi nodded. Lord Endymion... Prince Endymion was reborn as Chiba Mamoru. He was my fiancé until a... until a month ago."  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"Your Great Niece." Usagi snapped venomously. Everyone in the room jumped at the hatred suddenly displayed in the apparently sweet yet sad, young woman's voice. "He's after the crystal."  
  
"Why?" Snape, the first to recover, asked.  
  
"To take over the Earth, most probably. That or destroy it. If I hadn't have caught him, and we had of married, he was suppose to, according to the legends, one day become the King of Earth, and I was suppose to become Neo Queen Serenity. Without me or the Crystal, he can't be King."  
  
"How?" Snape asked. "You're a man of many words, aren't you?" Usagi asked sarcastically. "I will be the one to create a crystal sphere around to earth to protect it from a very strong enemy that is supposed to appear around my 22nd birthday, putting everyone to sleep for ten millennia, while I leave to become a stronger warrior. I am supposed to return to destroy the enemy; melt the sphere; unite the peoples of Earth; and create the capital of Earth, Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"They don't want much, do they?" Luna asked rhetorically.  
  
"Who was the cat woman?" Snape asked, amazed with his interest in the story.  
  
"Lioness. One of Enydymion's minions. I don't know any more than that." Usagi replied, fighting to keep her annoyance with one Professor Snape, under control.  
  
"I think it is time for bed." Dumbledore said, picking up on Usagi's animosity. His long white beard brushed the ground as he stood up. "Professor McGonagall, will you show your two new charges to Griffindor Tower?"  
  
"Of course. Come children. Good night people." McGonagall said as she ushered Harry and Usagi out of the room.  
  
"Good night, all. Sleep well." Dumbledore's voice followed after them.  
  
"You are lucky that Professor Snape was in shock, young lady." McGonagall said as she led them through several passageways and up several fights of stairs. "Normally, your attitude would have cost Griffindor at least ten points total."  
  
They stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady in a long pink silk dress. "Password?" The lady asked.  
  
"Caput Draconis." McGonagall said. The painting swung aside, revealing a large spacious common room, decked out in Griffindor's Red and Gold. McGonagall directed them to their respective rooms, said good night, and then left.  
  
"What a start to the term!" Usagi yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she was. "Good night, Shiro-chan."  
  
"Good night, Ne-chan." They walked up their respective staircases, to their bedrooms. Each found five four-poster beds. "I have a sister..." Harry whispered as he lay down and listened to the other four boys sleep. Harry finally fell asleep a little while later, a smile plastered to his face. 


	13. The Dream

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
Bulma's NoteR&R! The more reviews, the faster the new chappy will come!  
  
I have a question for you all...  
  
Who should be paired with Usagi?  
  
(Harry can't, remember. And REMEMBER that Usagi is 16 and the kids in Harry's year are all 11. Also, REMEMBER, Usagi doesn't seem to have a problem with men older than her.)  
  
Usagi should be coupled with...  
  
Wood  
  
Snape  
  
George  
  
Fred  
  
Other (Specify please ^_^)  
  
I will decide. This is just a curious query.  
  
THE POLL IS OPEN! ^_~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: The Dream  
  
Usagi drifted in and out of sleep for a while, before finally falling into unconsciousness.  
  
Usagi walked through the mist to a pair of very familiar gates.  
  
"Who goes there?! As the guardian of the gates of Space and Time, I can not let you pass.!" A foreboding female voice called.  
  
"It's me, Puu-chan." Usagi replied.  
  
A tall slender woman appeared; wearing a white leotard-like outfit trimmed with a dark purple sailor style collar and pleated mini-skirt, along with a blood-red ribbon on the back of her skirt, and a red heart shaped crystal, on her chest. She lightly placed the end of her long silver staff in the shape of a key, on the cloud surrounding their feet. "My princess, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. This is a dream, isn't it" Usagi said with a shrug. It was not a question.  
  
"My princess, this isn't a dream." The lone warrior said, alarmed by her princess' sudden appearance in her Time Tower. "This is real; you really are here."  
  
Usagi froze. "How is that possible?"  
  
Pluto shook her head. "I don't know. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Usagi stared at her, and then nodded her head slowly. "Yes. Mamoru has turned on us. He calls himself 'Lord Endymion of the Negaverse' now."  
  
"What!!" Pluto exclaimed.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I thought you know everything."  
  
"Only what Cronus lets me see." She said sitting down heavily in the seat she had brought forward. She brought another for Usagi, with a seemingly lazy gesture of her staff.  
  
"I thought that Hades was your patron." Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"He is, but Cronus is the patron of the Time Tower. Now, what's been happening?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Well, I was attacked by a half-cat-half-woman, who said her name was Lioness. She threw something called Black Crystal Powder at the chef of the place you sent me to, named the Leaky Cauldron. The chef turned into a pixie thing called Pixchif. I got trapped in one of his attacks, and it made to attack this boy named Harry Potter." Usagi noticed Pluto sit up straighter at the mention of her former brother's new name. 'Have to mention that.' She thought, angrily.  
  
"I was trying to get free to stop it, when my powers took a leap. I'm Celestial Sailor Moon now."  
  
Pluto nodded. "I always know when you or the others get a new power. You are unlikely to change again, as your powers are nearing their peak. The only Scout stronger than Celestial Sailor Moon is the True Sailor Galaxia."  
  
Usagi looked at her in confusion. "That can't be, I defeated her as The Luna Angel."  
  
Pluto shook her head. "That was Galaxia as a corrupt being. The True Sailor Galaxia would have even Sailor Saturn, for lunch. But we don't6 have time for this. Go on."  
  
"Well," Usagi said, and dove into the story. A few minutes later, Usagi shrugged. "And that's it. "  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Harry or Professor Dumbledore being related to my past self?" Usagi asked, slipping into her anger.  
  
"I wasn't permitted to." She said, hanging her head. She hated it when Usagi showed her battlefield side. "Cronus didn't want you to search for them."  
  
"And why may that be?" Usagi asked, her voice descending to icy.  
  
Pluto shuddered. "Because, you're Highness, separate, you are each strong enough to take on what ever is thrown at you. However, bring you together, and there is a power created that could eventually rival that of Sailor Galaxia.  
  
"You are the stronger of the two. It was a common occurrence on the moon, for the female to be stronger. It is why there has always been girls born first, and why there has never been a King of the Earth's Moon. Cronus wanted you to understand your powers before you met with your brother. You are the key to controlling the power of the White Moon."  
  
"So my brother and I were born in different dimensions. What about our Grandfather?" Usagi asked in a softened, yet still challenging tone.  
  
"He is there in the same capacity as Luna is for you or Artemis is for Minako." Pluto said, thankful that Usagi was calming down.  
  
"There is something going on with Luna; she keeps disappearing." Usagi said, voicing her concern.  
  
"Have you asked her?" Uasgi shook her head, no. "Perhaps you should."  
  
Usagi sighed, and shook her head again. "I get the feeling that she would lie to me. She doesn't even talk to me unless she has to, not any more."  
  
"I am sorry, you're Highness."  
  
"What's happening with my Scouts?" Usagi asked, dismissing Pluto's sympathy.  
  
"I can show you, if you want." Pluto offered, tracing a circle on the floor with the tip of her staff. The circle solidified, into a swirling purple, black, and green portal. Pluto waved her staff over the portal, and a clear pool formed in the middle.  
  
Usagi crouched near the edge of the image of Minako, Ami, and Makoto, sitting and talking under a tree, in Juuban park.  
  
+++  
  
"Have the police had any luck finding Usa-chan?" Minako asked as she stroked the white feline in her lap.  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, they are just about ready to give up. It has been over a month."  
  
"Well," A voice came from a short distance away. "I think you useless excuses for DNA; don't realize how much better off we are without that odango-atama." Rei said, striding up to the group, her arm through Mamoru's.  
  
Makoto rose from her position at the base of the tree. "You aren't welcome here, Hino Rei" She sneered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Temper, temper!" Rei chided "This is a public park."  
  
"I think," Minako said quietly, placing herself between Makoto and Rei, her voice thick with suppressed hatred. "What Makoto meant was that you aren't welcome in our company."  
  
"Well, that's too bad, isn't it, love?" Rei sighed, looking up to Mamoru.  
  
"It is, in deed," He conceded, hugging Rei closer to his side. "Considering you are now the group's leader-"  
  
"NO WAY!" Minako spluttered.  
  
"I believe that is impossible, Hino Rei. As you're no longer a part of this team." Ami said calmly, putting her mini computer away, and standing to face her one-time-comrade. "Kino Makoto is our temporary leader until we get Tsukino Usagi back."  
  
"That cry baby won't be back." Rei sneered, condescendingly. "I have that from a very good source." She looked Makoto in the eye. "And anyway, what makes you think she should come back? She didn't even think you were good enough to tell you she was going, let alone where."  
  
Makoto lunged at Rei. Ami and Minako grabbed hold of her arms, as Mamoru pulled Rei away from the furious warrior of Jupiter.  
  
"Come on, love." Mamoru said, kissing Rei's neck. "Let's go. They aren't worth any of this."  
  
"Yeah! Run away, cowards!" Makoto exclaimed, struggling against Ami and Minako's grasp.  
  
"Mako-chan!" The two girls exclaimed in exasperated uni-session. They pulled Makoto down onto the grass with a combined effort, and watched the soldiers of Earth and Mars walk away, Rei's head resting on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
+++  
  
Back at the Time Tower, Pluto was wrestling with Usagi, trying to stop her jumping through the portal and challenging Rei, there and then.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth. "We have no time for this!"  
  
Usagi stopped fighting Pluto long enough to see that Rei had gone. "I'll get you, don't you worry. I'll get you." she growled.  
  
"Please, Princess, calm down." Pluto pleaded.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and let the anger wash away. She looked up at Pluto sheepishly. "Sorry, Puu-chan."  
  
"That's alright, princess. But please, control yourself." Pluto gestured to the portal.  
  
+++  
  
"Why didn't she tell us where she was going?" Makoto was asking.  
  
"She had her reasons, I'm sure." Ami said, pulling out her computer again.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure one of those reasons just left." Makoto scoffed.  
  
+++  
  
Usagi stared up at Sailor Pluto, an anguished look on her face. "Can I talk to them?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Pluto asked concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I don't want to go back; I have to stop Endymion before I do that. But I want to let them know I'm alright." She answered.  
  
Pluto nodded sadly. "Okay. I guess I could send them a Luna-P"  
  
"Thank you" Usagi said gratefully as a Luna-P exactly like the one the future daughter had appeared, and floated through the portal.  
  
+++  
  
Makoto glanced up at the sky angrily and a black ball hit her between the eyes. Usagi cringed from her vantage point, next to the portal.  
  
"Sorry!" She called out.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako asked as the three looked around.  
  
"The Luna-P" Usagi directed, as the ball floated before them. The Scouts stated at the slightly fuzzy image of the Lunar Princess slash warrior, in the cat-head-shaped sphere's eyes.  
  
"Usagi!" They cried out in uni-session.  
  
"Hi, guys!"  
  
"Where are you?" Makoto demanded on her hands and knees, staring intently at the Luna-P.  
  
"I'm in the Time Tower with Pluto, at the moment." She said apologetically. "Listen, I have things to do in another world. I have a brother and grandfather to protect. There is an evil attacking their world-"  
  
"Wow wow wow! Hold on a sec!" Minako exclaimed. "Did you just say 'brother and Grandfather'?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I had a Grandfather and brother on the moon. My Grandfather was Prince Albus of Mars, and my brother was High Prince Albus of the Silver Moon Kingdom." Usagi sighed at their looks of confusion. "It's like this..."  
  
A little while later, the story as of date, had been explained, though Usagi had left out exactly what the betrayal was.  
  
"So, Mamoru is Lord Endymion" Ami said thoughtfully. "How, he's here?"  
  
"I know." Usagi replied sadly. "I haven't met this Lord Endymion, yet; so I don't know."  
  
"Let us come. We'll help you!" Makoto pleaded.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I have a feeling that you all have work to do there. Keep an eye on Mamoru and Rei. Get in touch with the outers; you will probably need their help eventually."  
  
Makoto drew herself up on her folded legs. "We don't need-"  
  
"Stop that!" Usagi demanded. "Pride cometh before the fall. Face it. You may have crystal power, but the outers have more strength at this time. Together we stand, divided we fall. We are divided at the moment, the outers are not. We need their help!"  
  
Makoto had the sense to look chastened.  
  
Ami stared at Usagi in shock. "What happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.  
  
"You're using your head." Ami replied in her matter-of-fact way.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I kinda got a wake up call."  
  
Pluto placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "The castle will wake soon. You must go back."  
  
Usagi nodded, and then turned back to her remaining scouts. "Take care. I don't want to loose anyone. Do as I say for once, go to the outers' mansion. I suggest that you go live with them for a while, Mako-chan." Usagi said as gently as she could. Makoto straightened again, but only nodded her acceptance.  
  
"I meant it" Usagi said forcefully. "I'm going to ask Pluto to go explain the situation to the outers now"  
  
The others nodded their acknowledgement.  
  
"Why did you leave so suddenly?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I didn't want you to try to stop me."  
  
"Princess..."  
  
"I know." Usagi said to Pluto. To the Scouts, "Take care, I miss you all."  
  
"We miss you too." Minako exclaimed as the Luna-P rose into the sky and vanished. "Come on, let's go to their mansion."  
  
+++  
  
Usagi watched as the scouts left for the outers' mansion. She sighed in relief and longing, as she turned to the guardian of time. "Will you send me back then go talk to the outers?"  
  
Pluto nodded as she waved her staff over the portal on the ground.  
  
"And could you stay for a while to make sure Haru-chan and Mako-chan don't kill each other?" Usagi pleaded in mock anguish.  
  
Pluto let out one of her rare laughs. "Of course!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Pluto formed a portal to her dorm at Hogwarts. "It would be my honor. Just take care, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and gave the guardian a hug. "You too, ne?"  
  
Usagi walked through the gateway, and lay back down in her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	14. Minor Annoyances

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this. BN I know that Minkako would be the leader if Usagi ever left, but I think that Makoto would make a better leader. ^_^ Bulma's NoteR&R! The more reviews, the faster the new chappy will come!  
  
The Poll!  
  
I have a question for you all...  
  
Who should be paired with Usagi?  
  
(Harry can't, remember. And REMEMBER that Usagi is 16 and the kids in Harry's year are all 11. Also, REMEMBER, Usagi doesn't seem to have a problem with men older than her.)  
  
(As of 6th Jan)  
  
Usagi should be coupled with...  
  
Wood 5  
  
Snape 6  
  
Fred 4  
  
George 4  
  
Other (Specify please ^_^)  
  
Draco (Draco is a little young and there is no way that Usagi could care for him in that way, given that Usagi has never cared like that for people so much younger than herself)  
  
Sirus (This is based in the philosopher's stone, Sorcerer's stone for you Americans out there. Sirus doesn't escape until POA, sorry. Though, that doesn't mean that someone from another book can't be in this story in that capacity.)  
  
I will decide. This is just a curious query. ^_~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: Minor Annoyances.  
  
The next day, Harry and Usagi came down to the common room late. It was a Saturday morning, so the common room was full of the other new Griffindors, getting ready to explore their new school. Usagi looked up sleepily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. They met in the center of the room. Harry stared at Usagi and Usagi stared at Harry.  
  
"It wasn't a dream..." Harry whispered.  
  
"You really are here..." Usagi whispered. "Good morning, little brother."  
  
"Good morning, Ne-chan."  
  
"Little brother?" Someone whispered.  
  
"Morning!" Ron called as he bound up to the two. "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Always." Usagi said, making for the door.  
  
***  
  
That night, Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, at the end of dinner.  
  
"I have some announcements to make. First, the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students; as is the right-hand side of the corridor on the third floor. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all, that no magic is to be performed in the corridors between classes." He seemed to be looking directly at the Weasley twins as he said all of this.  
  
"Next, the incident last night. Usagi Tsukino, Harry Potter; will you stand up, please?" The school watched in avid curiosity as the light- haired Miss. Tsukino, and the dark-haired Mr. Potter, stood and gazed around the Hall. Dumbledore came around to stand before the head table.  
  
"What you saw last night, was the champion of Earth's moon, Celestial Sailor Moon, fighting a creation by the creature, Lioness. Sailor Moon, is Usagi Tsukino, And Miss. Tsukino comes from another dimension.  
  
"However, we must go further back. My soul, like Mr. Potter's, are from the same dimension as Miss. Tsukino's. A little over a thousand years ago, I was Prince Albus of Mars and Earth's Moon. Miss. Tsukino, was known as High Crown Princess Serenity of the Silver Moon Kingdom, and Mr. Potter, was known as her younger brother, High Prince Albus. I was their grandfather.  
  
"During a battle, we were all killed. However, a powerful spell cast by my daughter, their mother, saved our souls from being reborn straight away. We were sent to different places to be reborn prior to a time of need.  
  
"The Crystal that Sailor Moon used to heal Professor Snape, brought forward our sleeping memories; and we became the Royals of the Silver Millennium, once again.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino knows a magic much different form your own, and so will be attending the first year classes. Thank you." Dumbledore motioned for the duo to take their seats, and then took his. Needles to say, the hall burst into conversation, as soon as they sat down.  
  
"Are you really the Moon Princess?"  
  
"In another dimension, yes."  
  
"Is she really your sister?"  
  
"She was on the Moon."  
  
Harry Ron, and Usagi beat a fast retreat.  
  
***  
  
The next day was Monday, the day classes were to start. The questions had abated somewhat, yet the students were still talking about them in hushed tones.  
  
"Do you see them? Not only is Harry the one who defeated You-Know-who, but he's also a prince!"  
  
"I wonder if he's single."  
  
"Are you kidding?! You saw him fight Professor Snape at the feast, he's mine!"  
  
"His sister is just as scary. I saw her fight that fire creature the new Weasley boy who's with them, turned into at King's Cross Station. She brought a ball of space down to suffocate the flames."  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Why is she here if she's that strong?"  
  
"Different magic. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore is their Grandfather."  
  
Similar conversations followed them through most of their classes and through the corridors. By the end of the week, the unwanted attention was wearing on her nerves, and Usagi understood fully why Luna was so against telling people who she was.  
  
***  
  
"We're late!" Harry cried as he, Usagi, and Ron ran towards their first Transfiguration class. "Hurry up. Ron!"  
  
"You too!" Usagi panted, a good dozen strides ahead. They reached Transfiguration and entered the room, thankful that their teacher, Professor McGonagall, wasn't there yet.  
  
"Whew! We made it!" Ron gasped as the ginger tabby cat jumped off the teacher's desk, and to their horror, transformed into Professor McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Thank you for your assessment, Mr. Weasley. Now, may I ask why you are late to my class?"  
  
"We got lost, then got held up by a poltergeist." Usagi promptly replied.  
  
"Peeves." McGonagall almost hissed. "Watch out for him, students. He likes to play tricks, especially on first years. Alright, take your seats. I hope you don't need a map to find them."  
  
McGonagall started the class with a lecture explaining the importance of Transfiguration, and the punishments that unruly students would receive. "This is not a class to be treated lightly. It is one of the most dangerous classes you will have."  
  
***  
  
So far, the classes had been hard, and the teachers unbelievably strict. The class everyone was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. DADA was with the strange Professor Quirill. However, he turned out to be a bit of a joke. He was so scared of everything, that his lessons was irrevocably useless.  
  
Some of the older students said that the garlic that he kept around his room, was to ward off a vampire he had seriously ticked off. Along with the smell coming from his turban being the garlic he kept there to ward off the vampire, wherever he went.  
  
The class that Usagi was really dreading was that of Potions with Snape. He seemed to be dedicated to hating Harry, and annoying Usagi. They had Potions on the third and second last periods on Friday, with Snape's house, Slytherin. It was painfully clear to anyone, that Snape favoured Slytherin, and was unjustly unfair to any other house, especially Griffindor.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Great Hall=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Why do we have to get the double-header?! Snape and Slytherin! Potions is going to be torture!" Usagi complained over breakfast that Friday morning.  
  
The post flew in over their heads a moment later. Usagi and Harry were use to this by now, but the first couple of times had them almost jumping out of their skin. About a hundred owls flew over head, dropping parcels and letters into their owner's laps, then flying up to the owlery for a rest, or returning home. Harry was use to not receiving anything, a fact that Draco Malfoy had noticed straight away. He delighted in teasing Harry about not having a real family.  
  
"I will always be your sister." Usagi constantly reminded him.  
  
Harry was therefore surprised when Hedwig flew in with a note written in a very untidy scrawl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you have the last period on Fridays free, so would you and young Ron and Usagi like to come over for tea? I want to hear about your first week at Hogwarts.  
  
From Hagrid.  
  
P.S. Send your reply on the back with Hedwig  
  
Harry borrowed Ron's quill, and wrote that he and the others would come in the last period, that afternoon. He tied the note to Hedwig's leg, and she flew off after an affectionate nip of his fingers.  
  
-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=Snape's Classroom- =-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
At last period, Usagi grumbled as she and the others took their seats in Snape's classroom/ dungeon. Usagi looked around the room as they waited for Snape to arrive. The walls were lined with things that Usagi really didn't want to know the name of, floating in yellowish solutions of alcohol. The door slammed against the wall as an obviously annoyed Snape practically flew up to the front of the room.  
  
He started with a speech consisting of the same things as McGonagall's, and then continued. "I don't expect you to appreciate the beauty of a simmering cauldron, nor the creation of a potion to alter the senses. However, for the select few who are not as much of a no-hoper as I think you are, I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper in death."  
  
Usagi noticed that Harry was writing when he should have been listening. She elbowed him at the same time as Snape happened to look over. Usagi glared at him, and a look of what Usagi assumed was fear passed over his face, before the indifferent mask slid into place once again, and he turned away from them.  
  
He got them started brewing a simple potion to cure warts, and fluttered around the room criticizing most of the Griffindors, and complimenting as many of the Slytherins as he could. He was just pointing out how well Malfoy's potion was turning out, when he was interrupted by a loud bang.  
  
Somehow, Neville Longbottom had managed to melt Seamus' cauldron, and his potion was spreading over the floor, melting people's shoes. The potion had largely sprayed over Neville's face, which was promptly bursting out in large angry blisters.  
  
"Stupid Boy!" Snape roared as the potion disappeared with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before you took the cauldron off the boil!"  
  
Neville whimpered "Yes sir"  
  
"Take him to the infirmary!" He yelled at Seamus.  
  
"You!" He said, rounding on Harry. He looked over at Usagi for a moment, and paled at her expression of rage. "Get back to work!"  
  
The next hour of double potions, was just above unbearable. And when they left the dungeons, they were all quite ready to murder Snape with a clear conscious.  
  
They made their way down to Hagrid's cabin near the border of the Forbidden Forrest.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Hagrid's Hut=- =-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry rapped on the door, and they listened as the growls and barks of a large dog, were soothed by the gentle voice of the unusually large man.  
  
"'Allow! Why the long faces?" Hagrid asked as he opened the door for them.  
  
"Three words." Usagi almost growled. "Professor, Severus, Snape" She said, counting the words on her fingers.  
  
"Come in! Make yerselfs comfortable." Hagrid said, leading them inside.  
  
Usagi looked around as she and the other's entered the hut. It was just as rustic and strangely homely as its owner. There was only one room, on one side, there was a giant bed, and over the window, pheasants hung. In the middle of the room, a huge table was positioned. Usagi, Harry, and Ron sat down at the table, and Hagrid placed rock cakes, cups, saucers and plates before them, then turned around, to get the kettle out of the fireplace.  
  
Harry spotted a cutout from a newspaper, sitting on the table. He picked it up, and read it. Usagi watched as his face regestered shock at what he was reading.  
  
"What is it, Shiro-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"There was a break-in at Gringotts" He said. A clatter of iron dropped on stone sounded through the rude house. "What was in that package you took out of that vault, Hagrid?"  
  
"Why, what happened?" Ron asked  
  
Harry held the piece of paper up for the others to see. "Someone broke into that vault Hagrid took what-ever-it-was out of."  
  
"It's none o' yer business!" Hagrid said "That's for Professor Dumbledore to know."  
  
That night, they left Hagrid's hut with more to think about than their classes had thus far provided. 


	15. I can fly!

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
BN I know that Minkako would be the leader if Usagi ever left, but I think that Makoto would make a better leader. ^_^  
  
Bulma's NoteR&R! The more reviews, the faster the new chappy will come!  
  
The Poll!  
  
I have a question for you all...  
  
Who should be paired with Usagi?  
  
(Harry can't, remember. And REMEMBER that Usagi is 16 and the kids in Harry's year are all 11. Also, REMEMBER, Usagi doesn't seem to have a problem with men older than her.)  
  
(As of 8th Jan)  
  
Usagi should be coupled with...  
  
Wood 9  
  
Snape 10  
  
Fred 4  
  
George 4  
  
Other (Specify please ^_^)  
  
(Just because Sirus can't be in the story, Since he doesn't escape for two years, doesn't mean that someone like Lupin or whoever, can't be in it ^_~)  
  
Hurry up! The poll is closing! ^_~  
  
-chan = term of endearment -san = Term of respect  
  
Anno = umm. A thinking sound.  
  
Baka = Idiot  
  
Baka yaro =Stupid idiot  
  
Bakkai = Slut  
  
Mamoru = Guard  
  
Shiro = Albus = White  
  
Ane = Older sister  
  
Okaasan = Mother  
  
Tasukete = Help me!  
  
Sensei = teacher/ instructor/ doctor  
  
Kaze bureido = wind blade  
  
(BN: If I use a word you don't know, write to me! Even as Anonymous if you want! It won't kill you! ^_~) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: I can fly!  
  
Usagi had thought that no-one could be more annoying than Chibi-usa. That was of course, before she had met their Potions Master. Though he didn't deduct points from her, like he did to others, for stupid things like talking too loud in the hallways, he did seem to pop up everywhere Usagi was.  
  
For example, on the day after their first Potions class, Usagi was studying in the library with the others. When she stepped outside for a break, Snape was beside her, suggesting she talk to Dumbledore about taking advanced classes.  
  
The next Monday, Usagi was walking to the Great Hall for dinner, when Snape appeared besides her asking if she had finished the mountain of homework he had set for that week.  
  
The next day, she was sitting outside, enjoying the sun, when Snape appeared, asking if she knew where McGonagall was, and then sitting down next to her to explain the presence of each herb in the small garden next to her.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Common Room-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-  
  
Usagi was ecstatic on Monday, when she read on the notice board that the Griffindor first years would begin flying lessons on Thursday afternoon. That is, until she read further on Wednesday night that they were paired with Slytherin. The elation she had felt, when she realized that she had not seen Snape all day, was obliterated as she read that single word.  
  
"Great!" Usagi groaned, sitting down with the others. "I finally get to see the difference between flying with wings, and on a broomstick, and it's with the number two thorn in my side!"  
  
The other first years stared at her.  
  
"You've flown on a creature with wings?" Seamus asked. Snape was the number one thorn in everyone's side. Though, this was especially true for Usagi's side. Usagi looked up at Luna, and both cat and human burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
Usagi held up her hand, suggesting he wait a moment for her to regain her composure. "Seamus," She began after a moment, "I was the creature with the wings." Everyone in the room turned to the Lunar Princess, confused looks on their faces.  
  
"You do realize that that makes no sense."  
  
"It makes perfect sense, George." Usagi said humour still playing with her voice.  
  
"How can you tell them apart?" Dean, another first year, asked.  
  
"The expressions on their faces are different. George always looks a little guilty." Usagi said absently. "Chaos had taken over Sailor Galaxia; who in her pure form was the strongest scout ever born; and I had to fight her a few months ago. Even when she was corrupt, I couldn't beat her as my former form of Celestial Sailor Moon. So I called on the moon for help, and the power turned me into The Luna Angel. Chaos took over Galaxia completely, at that moment, and she became the Galactic Wraith.  
  
(BN: I know, but I think that's a better was of putting it. ~_^ I have only heard about that series, I have never seen it, so this is a guess. I come from Australia, and we are still stuck at the bloody end of the R series! ~_~)  
  
"The Luna Angel was made of pure love, and the Galactic Wraith, of pure hate. So we flew around for a while, on our wings, until I was able to touch her. The Luna Angel was able to love everyone, even the Galactic Wraith, after she had killed all my friends and my fiancé and future daughter."  
  
"Future daughter?" Someone asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "That's an even longer story. When I touched the Galactic Wraith, the unconditional love I offered, was too much for chaos to deal with. So it left Galaxia's body, and returned to the hearts of everyone. I was told that her spirit traveled back through time, and has grown again to be the protector of a neighboring galaxy, she was supposed to be."  
  
"So," Neville began, staring at Usagi in awe "You've fought in like, wars, and battles, and stuff?"  
  
"She is Sailor Moon." Luna reminded them from her place by the fire. "How many enemy bosses have you defeated as of date?"  
  
"Anno. nine, maybe ten.I don't know, I've lost count." Usagi said with a shrug. "Let's see, the majorly difficult ones were Beryl, Wiseman, Mistress Nine (Who turned out to be a corrupt Sailor Scout), Pharaoh Ninety, and Galaxia/ Chaos."  
  
"Something like that, anyway." Luna stretched, and then lay back down. "Time for bed, you lot. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Usagi joked.  
  
"She's your mother?" Neville asked, stupidly.  
  
"Of course not, dunder-head!" Dean said, jokingly tapping his head as he walked past. In the week and a half they had been in Hogwarts, everyone had gotten use to obeying Luna. Even the Weasley twins listened to her. most of the time.  
  
The common room slowly emptied as the seven years of Griffindors filed up their respective staircases, and up to bed.  
  
"Good night, boys." Usagi called out.  
  
"Night, Usagi!" They called back.  
  
Usagi looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten something, and spotted Hermione, plowing through books on flying, like she had been doing all week. Usagi walked up behind her, and stopped. Hermione had known about the flying lessons since Monday, and had been making a general nuisance of herself to everyone, but Neville, who was just as nervous as she was about the following afternoon.  
  
"Mio-chan" Usagi said softly as she walked around into her peripheral vision. "Time for bed."  
  
"Can't" She said, tapping the large pile of books on flying, which lay beside her.  
  
"You can't learn to fly from books." Usagi sighed.  
  
"I can try. Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"And as a result, fall off your broom tomorrow, from fatigue... in front of the Slytherins." Usagi said, grabbing the book she was reading, and placing it on the pile. "You'll do fine, don't worry. Bed, now."  
  
"You have been with Luna too long." Hermione groaned as Usagi pulled her up and they walked up the stairs to the first year's dorm.  
  
"I know, isn't it awful?"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=The next morning, the Great Hall-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A small parcel was dropped in Neville's lap, at breakfast the next day. Neville removed the wrapping from the parcel, as the large screech owl flew away. The paper successfully extracted, he pulled out a glass globe, the size of a large marble.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's a rememberall" Replied Neville. "You see, when the mist inside turns red, oh-oh" The mist inside the globe turned scarlet as he held it up. "It means you've forgotten something."  
  
As Neville stared at the rememberall, trying to remember what he had forgotten, Malfoy came up from behind, and snatched the ball from his hand. McGonagall, the teacher by far, with the best nose for trouble, was there in an instant.  
  
"Is there some kind of trouble, boys?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has my rememberall, Ma'am."  
  
"Just looking." Malfoy muttered, tossing the ball back to Neville. He slinked back to his seat at the Slytherin table, Crabe and Goyal, following close behind as usual.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Flying Class-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
At three-thirty that afternoon, they all made their way to the flat field on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forrest. The Slytherins were already there, waiting for their teacher, Madam Hooch; the witch with the short fuzzy grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? We haven't got all day!" The excitable Madam Hooch exclaimed as she approached the class. "Everyone choose a broom, and stand on the left-hand side. Come on! Hurry up!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Usagi, and Hermione, chose brooms next to each other. Usagi noticed that what the twins had said about the school brooms was probably right. Hers sure looked as if it would barely make it off the ground let a lone go in a straight line, what with the twigs poking every which way.  
  
"Place your right hand over the broom, and say 'up'."  
  
"Up!" Everyone shouted. Usagi's broom jumped straight up into her hand. Though she noticed that very few people seemed to have had the same result. Harry's had obeyed, as had Ron's. However, his broom had flown up so fast, that it hit him on the forehead. Harry and Usagi couldn't help it, they burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up, you two." He growled.  
  
Usagi looked around. Hermione's broom was just rolling on the ground, while Neville's didn't move at all.  
  
After a while, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount a broom without falling off the end. Harry and Usagi were delighted when Hooch told Malfoy, who had been bragging about having been riding a broom since he was a young child, that he had been doing it wrong for years.  
  
"When you hear my whistle, kick off the ground, as hard as you can." Hooch said when she was satisfied with their seat. "Keep your broom steady, rise up a few feet, and then come straight back down. One- Two- Come back here, boy!"  
  
Neville, in his fear of being left on the ground, had kicked off early, and was now shooting like a rocket, up into the sky. The class watched him tilt sideways, fall off his broom, and hit the ground with a loud thump. The broom continued to rise higher and higher, and then fly over the Forbidden Forrest, and out of sight.  
  
Neville whimpered as a pale Madam Hooch, helped him to his feet. "A broken wrist! Poor boy. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." She turned back to the class "Not one broom is to leave the ground while I'm gone. The first one to do so will be expelled before they could say Quidditch!"  
  
Hooch led the sobbing boy up to the castle, and no sooner had they gone out of sight, as Malfoy burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see his face?"  
  
All the Slytherins burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Baka yaro!" Usagi snapped.  
  
"What does that mean?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Look it up!"  
  
"Humph!" Malfoy spotted something in the grass, and dove for it. "Look here! It seems as if the stupid git dropped his rememberall. I think I'll put it somewhere for him to find."  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry commanded.  
  
Malfoy climbed on his broom. "Come and get it." Malfoy wasn't joking when he said he could fly. He rose smoothly up into the air, and hovered a few feet above their heads.  
  
Harry got on his broom, and Hermione stormed forward. "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said. You'll get in trouble!"  
  
Harry brushed her off, and flew up into the air. Usagi watched in apprehension, as they spoke out of the spectators on the ground's earshot for a moment, and then Harry shot towards Malfoy like an arrow released from a string. Usagi held her breath as Malfoy dodged him, and threw the ball high in the air.  
  
Harry Shot forward again, then suddenly changed directions, and shot towards the ground. He jumped off the broom, and rolled on the ground. For a moment, Usagi was scared that he had seriously hurt himself. But he got up off the ground, holding the glass cause of the trouble in the air in triumph.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Usagi yelled at the same time as someone else. She didn't care, though. She ran towards him. "How DARE you do something so STUPID, so IRRESPONSIBLE, so... so... You could have broken your neck! It seems as if you lost your BRAIN when you were reincarnated!"  
  
"Enough!" Usagi realized that the person who had yelled out before must be standing right behind her. "Let me have a go at him." Usagi turned to see that the other person was none other than their own Professor McGonagall. "Potter, Come."  
  
"But, Professor, It wasn't his fault-"  
  
"Enough, Miss. Patil-"  
  
"But Malfoy-"  
  
"Be quiet, Mr. Weasley."  
  
McGonagall led Harry away, and Usagi turned around to face Malfoy.  
  
"You." She venomously. "You are just as irresponsible as Harry. You were so caught up in your stupid game... you are lucky that you aren't being punished as well."  
  
Malfoy snickered. 'Big mistake.' She thought. "You think this is funny, do you?" She lowered her voice so that only Malfoy would be able to hear. "Let me warn you... And I only ever give one warning... If Harry gets expelled because of you, you won't even have a chance to wish you had never been born. No one messes with my family." She said her voice so cold, it could give an iceberg freezer-burn. She walked back over to the Griffindors, leaving behind a very pale, very shaky Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Right!" Madam Hooch said when she returned a moment later. "Where is Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall wanted to talk with him." Usagi said calmly, with no hint of the rage she had shown Malfoy only moments before. "Didn't she, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy nodded his head, not trusting his voice.  
  
"Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to Mr. Potter, did she?" Madam Hooch asked.  
  
"Yes, sensei" Usagi replied.  
  
"Well then, let's get back to work! Everyone, back to your brooms!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Usagi spun around to face the voice, cursing herself for not noticing it in her anger. Lioness prowled up within a few metres of the flying class. "Little brothers can be such a pain, can't they?"  
  
In her fear of Harry's life, she had not noticed the warning twinge that told her that an agent of the Negaverse was coming. Growling, Usagi said, "What do you want Nega-bakkai? Cant you see I'm busy?"  
  
Lioness growled. "Lord Endymion has lost patience-"  
  
"Well, she isn't here, go away." Usagi snapped.  
  
"Oh! So funny!" Lioness sneered sarcastically. "You should have a show in Vegas."  
  
"Is this going somewhere? Or did you just come here to throw insults at me?"  
  
"No, I came here to supply the castle with another ghost." Lioness snapped back.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry! We already have a full house. I'm afraid we just don't have room for you." Usagi said in mock apology.  
  
"Die!" To Usagi's surprise, Lioness jumped at her, brandishing her claws.  
  
Usagi just managed to jump out of the way, and pull her broach free. She held it up, thankful for the temporary shield, which encased her while she transformed. A moment later, Celestial Sailor Moon stood before the group, waving a disapproving finger at Lioness.  
  
"Now, now! Temper, temper!" she chided.  
  
"Grrr.Kaze bureido!" Lioness growled as she sliced the air, sending sharp currents of wind towards her.  
  
"Crystal Mamoru!" The silver crystal glowed for a moment, as Sailor Moon was enveloped in an opaque pink crystal shield. The Kaze bureido hit the shield, and was absorbed. Sailor Moon sped towards Lioness, her fist drawn back. "Moonlight Punch!" Sailor Moon brought her fist forward towards Lioness' face.  
  
Lioness only just managed to bring up her arm in time to block to attack. Lioness took advantage of the close proximity, by throwing punch after punch, and kick after kick, her body encased in her own power, into Sailor Moon's body, until the shield shattered with the stress, and Sailor Moon started absorbing the attacks.  
  
Sailor Moon hunched over as the last volley of attacks took their toll. Lioness drover her elbow into her back, and Sailor Moon fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Just before she hit the ground, Lioness drew back her foot, to kick her so hard, that she flew four metres into the air, and landed ten metres away. Sailor Moon lay on her back, motionless. Lioness strode over to the limp body, and stood over her.  
  
'No! I can't let it end like this! I must fight!' She thought as she summoned up her reserves. 'I can't let Endymion have the crystal! He'll destroy the world!'  
  
Lioness laughed as she bent over her enemy. "How the mighty have fallen."  
  
Sailor Moon slammed her fist into the cat-woman's chest, with enough force to fling her away long enough for Sailor Moon to climb to her feet. She brought her hands up to her forehead as if in prayer. "Cosmic..." She held her clasped hands above her head. "Crescent..." She brought her hands down in an arc, a bright pinkish-yellow string of light connected to her fingers, from the glowing crescent moon on her forehead. "Cannon!" She splayed her fingers, and a thick beam of light, surrounded by ten thinner beams, shot towards lioness, from Sailor Moon's hands.  
  
Lioness crossed her arms, protecting herself as the beam hit. She fought to keep her ground, but slowly at first, then faster, she was pushed back. Suddenly, Lioness' face lost all resemblance to that of a human, and was converted to that of her namesake's. She stopped moving backwards, and started pushing her way forward, the lioness in her roaring as she put one foot in front of the other.  
  
"Okaasan! Tasukete!" Sailor Moon cried out as she felt Lioness' power overriding her own.  
  
"I am forever here, Daughter!" Sounded a disembodied voice. The flying class watched with their teacher, as a ghost of a tall woman, dressed in a silky gown, and the same hair style as Sailor Moon, appeared behind the Lunar Warrior. The class watched as the crystal broach began to glow a brilliant pale-purple, and the peaceful ghost flew over them, giving them all a sense of love and courage, instead of the icy feeling one would usually get when a ghost touched you. The ghost of Sailor Moon's mother, placed herself in the middle of the beam, and as it passed through her, it seemed to grow in intensity. Lioness' knees buckled under the renewed strength of the Crescent Cannon. "Now! Daughter, now!"  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and the glow of the crystal reverted to her pale-pink, as she resumed control. "Crystal... Healing... Power!"  
  
Queen Serenity disappeared as the crystal, now floating above High Crown Princess Serenity's head, shot a broad pink beam of light, which stuck Lioness a second after Serenity disengaged the Crescent Cannon.  
  
A scream, like that of a cat in pain, was heard as the light surrounded Lioness. A moment later, both human and lioness, which had been fused to make Lord Endymion's minion, were separated and they fell to the ground, and into unconsciousness.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as the crystal's light abated, and the crystal returned to the broach. The last thing Sailor Moon saw, was Madam Hooch running towards her. She didn't see what happened next, as the darkness of unconsciousness, won her over. 


	16. Potions! Urgh!

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
Bulma's NoteR&R! I am a year 12 student... Please be patient! ^o^  
  
The Poll!  
  
I have a question for you all...  
  
Who should be paired with [i]Usagi[/i]?  
  
(Harry can't, remember. And REMEMBER that Usagi is 16 and the kids in Harry's year are all 11. Also, REMEMBER, Usagi doesn't seem to have a problem with men older than her.)  
  
(As of 21st Jan)  
  
Usagi should be coupled with...  
  
Wood 22  
  
Snape 25  
  
Fred 4  
  
George 4  
  
Other (Specify please ^_^)  
  
Lockhart 1  
  
Lupin 1  
  
AND THE WINNER IS. SEVERUS SNAPE!!! ^_~  
  
(BN: If I use a Japanese word you don't know, write to me! Even as Anonymous if you want! It won't kill you! ^_~) --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 16: Potions! Urgh!  
  
"Mmph!" Usagi grunted as she sat up, sleepily asking where she was.  
  
"You are in the hospital wing" Dumbledore said soothingly. Usagi looked around. All of her teachers, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were standing around the hospital bed she was sitting in. She noticed, to her surprise, that even Snape was there.  
  
"How do you feel?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi reassured them. "I just exhausted my reserves. How is Lioness?"  
  
"A nervous wreck" McGonagall sighed. "She was just a muggle. She had been expecting Lord Endymion to appear any time."  
  
"An official from the Ministry of Magic arrived this afternoon to perform a memory charm on the poor girl. She has been extradited to America to begin a new life. She will not remember anything." Madam Pomfry said as she checked Usagi for injuries for the tenth time.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly, looking down at her hands. "I wish I knew what was happening. What are you up to, Mamoru?"  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is no reason to worry about your fiancé at the moment-"  
  
"-Ex.fiancé." Usagi said viciously. She sighed. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that, Gigi."  
  
"Do not worry." Dumbledore smiled. He decided to change the subject. "You will be staying in here for tonight."  
  
Usagi gave him a puzzled look. "Why? This type of thing has happened before. I just can't use magic for a day or two. Otherwise, I'm perfectly okay."  
  
"Our nurse takes her job very seriously." Dumbledore replied kindly. "And when you get out tomorrow morning, you will be spending the day with Professor Snape."  
  
"What!? Why?!"  
  
"Your potions marks are abominable." Dumbledore replied calmly, fully acting out the Grandfather roll.  
  
"Hey, Usagi." Ron said, calling her attention. "What did you say to Malfoy? He's been jumpy ever since flying class. The weirdest thing is that he has been making an effort to be nice to the other houses."  
  
"I said something like; he would not even have a chance to wish he had never been born, if the trouble he caused for Harry got him expelled." Usagi shrugged. "It was an empty threat, but I guess that what happened to Lioness made him think." Usagi looked over at her little brother. "Why are you still here? I thought you would have been on the first train to Kings Cross by now."  
  
"I got on the Quiddich team instead." Harry answered proudly.  
  
"He's the youngest Seeker in a century!" Ron added.  
  
"That's fantastic.But what's Quiddich?" Ron smiled as he looked over at Harry.  
  
"Come and watch me when I practice." Harry said.  
  
"It's a wicked game. Just wait!" Ron couldn't help adding.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Okay. But I warn you, Harry James Potter. Break another rule unnecessarily, and I will dog you until I am ready to stop."  
  
"Please! Don't do that! I remember when you did that on the Moon!" Harry pleaded, half-jokingly.  
  
The teachers laughed.  
  
"She is harder on him than you are to the others." Madam Hooch said to Snape, slapping his arm.  
  
"Are you sure she has to be in Professor Snape's classes tomorrow?" Harry asked, getting carried away in the moment. "She might get some new ideas!"  
  
"She doesn't need my help. She has one and a half thousand years on me. Perhaps she could help me." Snape said suggestively, staring intently at the young warrior.  
  
"Don't tease the poor children." McGonagall chided him.  
  
"Come all, it is time for the children to get some sleep." Dumbledore commented as he ushered the others out of the infirmary before they had time to notice Snape's tone. 'I will have to have a talk to him...' "Err. Professor Snape, would you see me in my office?"  
  
Snape gave him a quizzical look before the indifferent mask slid back over his face and he stole out of the room with a "Yes, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore nodded absently, as he turned back to Usagi. "Now, my dear. Get some rest. I know that tomorrow is not going to be a good day. You are going to need your rest to cope with Professor Snape."  
  
Usagi smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Gigi." She slipped down in between the sheets, and fell asleep again, almost simultaneously. *** Severus Snape paused as the elder wizard entered the round office of the Headmaster. He placed the book back on its shelf, and came to stand before the large oak desk as Albus Dumbledore took his seat behind it. Severus waited for the Headmaster to speak.  
  
Albus looked up at Severus. "You have an interest in my Granddaughter?"  
  
Severus was taken aback. "Err." He regained his composure and stared at Dumbledore, "I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "She is not for you."  
  
"I have no interest in your Granddaughter, Headmaster." Severus replied coldly, lying overtly.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, his anger clearly visible. "I have no desire to fight with you. Know only that if you attempt anything in that direction, you will have to answer to me."  
  
***  
  
An unusually loud alarm clock echoed throughout the room. Usagi bolted upright. "Mercury Rhapsody. Now!"  
  
"Whatever that may be, it is hardly likely to be of use." A cool, unsettlingly calm voice replied.  
  
Usagi gazed around the room, and noticed Snape waiting patiently by her bedside. Usagi was about to tell him off for being there, when she remembered what had happened the day before, and what was going to happen that day. The empty feeling she got whenever she had exhausted her reserves hit her, along with the subsequent depression. She sniffled as she looked up.  
  
"Good morning. You have been pushed onto me, and I will teach. You will sit at the back taking notes. You will not interrupt my classes, and you will do what you are told, [i]when[/i] you are told. Do I make myself clear?" Usagi nodded as she felt the tears well up. "And stop your sniveling."  
  
*It's these damned side effects. I wouldn't [i]have[/i] to deal with [i]Snape[/i] all day if It were not for [i]Endymion[/i]* She though to herself. *Even Grandfather has turned against me. He knows I cannot stand [i]Snape[/i]* "Today is going to be a bad day."  
  
"Probably. Hurry up." Snape commanded. "Go have breakfast, and meet me in my classroom. The first class is second year Griffindor/ Slythrin; then second year Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw; after lunch, first year Hufflepuff,/Ravenclaw; then, as you know, I have first year Griffindor/Slytherin."  
  
Snape left the room, his cape flying up behind him. Usagi dressed, and then left for the great hall.  
  
==============================GREAT HALL=================================  
  
Harry watched Usagi enter the hall and drag her feet up to the seat next to him, her eyes never leaving the ground. She collapsed down between Harry and Hermione, emitting an unhappy sigh. Harry stared at her in shock.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just a little depressed today." She mumbled, reaching for some breakfast.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked around a sausage.  
  
"I exhausted my magical reserves, I have to spend the day with [i]Snape[/i]. Take your pick." They ate in silence until Usagi stood up. "I don't want to give Satan a reason to be angry at me. I'll see you when you come to hell in third last." They watched Usagi walk away, looking as if she had lost all her friends and family in one blow.  
  
"I hope she's going to be okay." Hermione said as she stood up.  
  
=====================Professor Snape's Classroom/ Dungeon========================  
  
"You're early." Snape said as Usagi sauntered in and sat down at the back of the room, placing quill, ink and notebook on the table.  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"Remember, be quiet. I will inspect your notes at lunch, and at the end of eighth period."  
  
"Yes Sir." Usagi admonished as Snape strode out of the room. "Yes Sir, no Sir, three bags full Sir. Baka."  
  
"Well, well, well! What have we got here?" Seth Deeth, a second year Slytherin boy said as he slinked up to Usagi a few minutes later, the rest of second year Slytherin behind him.  
  
"Oh, well," Usagi said sarcastically. "I just couldn't stand being away from you and this classroom. You are just too good." Seth stared at Usagi in confused disbelief. "Get lost baka."  
  
She looked down at her book, trying to remember her potions lessons from her life on the Moon. Of course, she shouldn't having the soldier of Love and Beauty as your teacher, really limits what you learn.  
  
"Are they annoying you?" A Griffindor boy, Tyler Yasashi, asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, it's okay Ty. They were just taking their seats, weren't you?" She flashed the group of Slytherins a dangerous glance. Seth drew back away from the Griffindors, Usagi in particular.  
  
"Err.Yeah. Bye.' He replied cautiously. Seth led the Slytherins away and the Griffindors followed suit. All bar Ty, who sat down next to Usagi.  
  
"What's up Bunny?" he asked gently.  
  
"Nothing Ty, I just hate the thought of being stuck here all day." Usagi shrugged. Tyler was a good person; even if he did tend to pry a little too often. Usagi knew it was because he cared about his friends.  
  
"I heard you ended up spending the night in the Hospital wing. What happened? Fall off your broom?" Usagi smirked at his joke, bad as it was. News seemed to have that annoying habit of spreading like wildfire through places such as Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes and no. I spent the night in the infirmary because of a stupid mistake. I was pissed off when I was fighting Lioness. I threw all I had at her and then some. I ended up falling unconscious and waking up after dinner. I can't do magic for a little while, so Dumbledore decided to exercise his parental/principal rights to make me sty in hell's dungeons all today."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Mnnn"  
  
"Take your seats. Miss Tsukino is here to study, not for you to talk to." Snape said angrily as he flew down to the teacher's desk at the front of the room, placing a folder on the desk before facing the class. Usagi let out a groan. "Now. Shall we begin?" 


	17. Konnichiwa, Wanchan!

Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor moon and Harry potter are NOT my creation. I make NO money from this.  
  
*This indicates thought*  
  
Sorry people. Half yearlies are a pest! There will probably be a long gap between chapters now, seeing that my ex hasn't given my HP book back yet..  
  
BTW. Some ppl seem to have forgotten what I had said at the beginning of the poll. Just because Snape won, doesn't mean that he and Usagi are going to be coupled. ^.~  
  
New terms:  
  
Gambare = good luck/ fight on/ try your best etc. Hiragana = one of the three alphabets used in Japanese (Hiragana (used for Japanese words), Katakana (used for foreign words), Kanji (Chinese symbols)) Kuso = Damn/ crap/ -insert appropriate swear word here- Wan-chan = puppy dog Konnichiwa = hello ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Chapter: 16 Potions class! Urgh!  
  
Snape set the class up, making an antidote for chicken pox, sauntering through the classroom, commenting on the progress of his students. Usagi wasn't surprised with the favouritism Snape showed the Slytherins. As far as Usagi could see, Slytherin and Griffindor had detested each other since the dawn of the school. So, with Snape having apparently been a Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts, it is not hard to see that he would be bias towards his old house.  
  
Usagi tried hard to keep her mind on the job at hand, but every so often, she looked around the room, thinking to herself, how bored she was. However, every time she raised her head, she spotted Snape watching her with a strange look in his eye that left her feeling scared for some reason she was not able to comprehend. *This guy is freaking me out!!*  
  
Things went on this way until the end of the double. As Ty left with the rest of the Griffindors, he dropped a note on her table. Usagi snatched it up before someone else did, hiding it in her books until everyone had left. Snape sat down at his desk, studying what ever was in the folder he had brought in with him at the beginning of class. Usagi retrieved the note from her books and unfolded it on her lap. On the small piece of paper, there was but one word, written in neat Hiragana:  
"Gambare"  
  
Usagi smiled and went over her notes from class.  
  
The next lesson seemed to pass quickly and before she knew it, it was lunch.  
  
"Book!" Snape sneered as he slinked up to her desk after the last of the Hufflepuffs had left. Usagi handed the Potions teacher her book, and waited patiently as he checked her notes. After what seemed like a century, he picked up her quill, and scribed something in her book. After handing both items back to her, he left the room without another word.  
  
"I guess that's my signal to go to lunch." Usagi said to herself as the door closed behind Snape. She opened her note book to see what he had written. At the bottom of the page, she read:  
"Do you understand what you have written? This is good, but you could do better"  
  
Usagi stared. She couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was, a Griffindor, and she had just gotten a compliment from the man so against her house, that he had tried to take points from them for correct answers. Caught up in the euphoric, she closed the book, and left the dank dungeon for the Great Hall to get some lunch.  
  
==============================Great Hall===========================  
  
Harry watched as Usagi wandered in with a look of bewilderment plastered to her face.  
  
"Feel better?" Ron asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Much, thank you." She piled some chicken salad onto her plate. Sitting back down, she amazed everyone, by finishing her lunch almost instantaneously.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno" Usagi said with a shrug. *Amazement can do a lot for a girl's mood*.  
  
The bell finally rang, and Usagi made her way back to the Potions classroom while the others went to their next classes.  
  
==============================Potions Classroom===========================  
  
The afternoon seemed to fly by, and suddenly, it was the last couple of minutes of the 1st year Griffindor/ Slytherin class.  
  
"Pack up your equipment. There are only a couple of minutes left. I expect those essays on the side effects of the Draught of the living dead, by the beginning of the Potions class. Any late essays will be rewarded with a subtraction of a house point each day I am forced to wait for you to get you act together; as will less than five pages." Snape ordered in gun-shot fashion. Usagi packed up her things, and waited for Snape to dismiss them. "Miss Tsukino. Don't forget to wait for me to check your notes. The rest of you miserable excuses for Witches and Wizards may leave."  
  
The class filed out of the room; the Griffindors with a perceptible sigh of relief. Harry mouthed a "Good luck as he walked past Usagi. Usagi sighed as she walked up to the front of the room, and waited for Snape to look up from the folder he was reading.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Give me your book." Snape snapped without looking up. Usagi handed him her book and stepped back as if either the desk or its occupant might bite her. Snape read through Usagi's notes as thoroughly as possible. After a while, he handed her book back to her. HE studied her for a moment before speaking. "You aren't as dumb as look. However, there are some things in your notes that I do not discuss with students until their fourth year."  
  
"I apologise, sir. I will remove them tonight." Usagi said with a humble bow.  
  
"Why? They were correct; and very good." Snape queried, interlocking his fingers on top of his desk. The sudden approval was making Usagi uneasy. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? "Where did you learn such things as the effects of ambrosia?"  
  
"Where did I learn that ambrosia, also known as the nectar of the Gods, was a substance used not to promote immortality, but to promote a long mortal life?" She asked. Usagi had had enough of this. What ever was going on, it was freaking her out, and she didn't like it. Snape nodded. "My Potions Master on the Moon."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"She was Princess Minako; Crown Princess of Venus, and second in charge of the Sailor Scouts. Ambrosia was what the Greeks called the silver crystal. Our grand parents were given an almost never ending life just by living on the Moon. They used the power to justify calling themselves Gods."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked, his hands coming up to his head as he tried to understand what Usagi had just said. Usagi smiled. She liked the idea that she had caught the pompous old man off guard.  
  
"Our Grand parents, well most of them, claimed to be the Gods of Greece and Italy. Sailor Jupiter, Makoto's grand parents, was Zeus and Juno. Minako's were Aphrodite and Hephaestus. My grandparents didn't play that game, but my great aunt was Diana."  
  
"And I suppose you are going to tell me that Dumbledore's brother was Ares." He said sarcastically. Usagi only nodded. "Good work. I'll see you next week."  
  
Usagi bowed again, and took her leave. She paused as she closed the door. *The guy swings faster than a pendulum*. Usagi sighed as she walked towards Griffindor tower to deposit her books before meeting the others in the library.  
  
She was walking up the stairs, being careful of the trick steps, when the staircase she was on, decided to move. Usagi grabbed onto the side rail, remembering how the other Griffindors had warned her that the stairs liked to change occasionally. She waited for the staircase to settle before hurrying into the corridor before it changed again. She hurried down the corridor as she looked for another way to get to Griffindor tower.  
  
As she looked around, she noticed that the corridor looked as id it had not been used for a long time. She stooped in mid stride. "I'm on that corridor we were suppose to stay out of."  
  
Usagi heard a cat's meow. Knowing that Luna only meowed around muggles, she gasped. "Mrs. Norris! Kuso!"  
  
She sprinted down the corridor as fast as she could.  
  
"What is it, my precious?" She heard Filch ask his cat, his footsteps falling softly as he hurried down the corridor on the same direction Usagi had gone. "Have you found another rule breaker?"  
  
Usagi ran until she came to a door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Show me, my darling." Filch cooed, his footsteps gaining on her.  
  
Usagi tried to open the door, but found it locked and Filch's footsteps drawing nearer. "What was that spell? What was that spell...?" Usagi pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" Her wand glowed dark green and she pushed the door opened, darting into the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't dare breathe as she waited nervously for filch to catch her.  
  
"There is no one here, my precious. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi said to whoever had just saved her bacon. "Whoever's there-"  
  
A gust of hot wind blew past, smelling of rotten meat. Usagi slowly turned around. "Paws.Biiiig paws." She dragged her eyes up from the ground.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh heh." She laughed nervously as she spotted the six pairs of angry eyes belonging to a particularly large three headed giant Cerberus. "Konnichiwa Wan-chan"  
  
She darted out of the room and closed the door. She struggled against the Cerberus as she fumbled with her wand. The door slammed shut and the lock slid into place. Usagi collapsed against the door.  
  
"What on Earth were you doing in there?!" An angry voice blared. Usagi reluctantly brought her eyes up to meet her saviour's, cursing as she found they belonged to none other than Professor Severus Snape, still holding his wand.  
  
"It was an accident, let me assure you." Usagi said, climbing to her feet. "The stair case changed and I was hurrying to get off it before it changed again. I only realised I was in the forbidden corridor just before Filch- san's cat showed up. So I decided to run-"  
  
"Why would you run if you were innocent?" Usagi gave him a you-really-think- he'd-listen-to-me look. "Yes, well, you know I have to deduct points from Griffindor for this?"  
  
"Yes, Sir"  
  
"Two points will be deducted."  
  
Usagi stared at him. "Sir, may I ask you something?" Snape nodded. "Why are you so lenient on me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I mean, you minimise my punishments, and aren't as hard on me as you are on the other Griffindors-"  
  
Snape straightened up. "You don't need punishment."  
  
"The truth, sir." Usagi said, walking up to him "Why do you always seem to be where I am?"  
  
"That's just coincidence." He said standing over Usagi.  
  
Usagi stared up at Snape, a tired but serious look upon her face. "Don't bother lying or using stand-over tactics with me. I have faced up to enemies that would have you peeing in your pants." He staggered backwards, shocked by her bluntness.  
  
"What is it about you that annoys me so?" she pondered.  
  
Snape bent down, shadowing Usagi's face with his.  
  
"Why do you-" Usagi couldn't finish her question, as Severus Snape's mouth had claimed hers.  
  
"Why are you so curious?" He murmured into her mouth. "Why do you drive me so crazy?"  
  
Usagi's mind went into over-drive. "What? Why? Wha.?"  
  
Snape smiled as he pulled away. Usagi noticed that he wasn't that bad looking when he wasn't scowling. "And thus, the ever questioning princess is speechless."  
  
Snape gestured for her to follow him, and they walked out of the forbidden corridor, and onto the third floor. Snape led her down to the ground floor, down the hallway, to his office. Usagi was too dazed to realise where she was going, or the people staring at the smiling Snape and the bewildered Usagi that followed.  
  
Snape opened the door to his office and ushered Usagi inside. She sat down on in a chair in front of Snape's desk. He magicked a chair to sit beside her, turning the chairs to face one another. Usagi stared at him as he sat down.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked when she found her voice; referring of course to his kissing her.  
  
"I know that you used that crystal of yours on me." He stated.  
  
"That has nothing to do with your kissing me."  
  
"Oh! But it does." Snape said, holding her hands in his.  
  
"How does it have anything to do with it, sir?" She asked, removing her hands from his.  
  
Snape smiled. "You make me feel old. Severus, please."  
  
"Er.okay. Severus. But why does the crystal have something to do with you kissing me?"  
  
"I guess no one has ever told you what they feel when you use that crystal on them, eh?"  
  
"It has never come up." Usagi shrugged. "Why? What did you feel?"  
  
Severus leaned back in his chair and studied Usagi for a moment before answering. "When you healed my body, I was at death's door."  
  
Usagi nodded. "It's why I chose to heal you myself instead of risking your death on a trip to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes, well. Your heart was opened too me for a moment. I saw a woman in a girl's body. A woman who was hurting from the betrayal of her fiancée with her supposed best friend. A woman what had caught them in the act of deception, then ran away-"  
  
"I didn't run away." Usagi said in quiet defence.  
  
"You didn't? No, you just commanded the Guardian of Pluto's Gates to send you somewhere else, and for the rest of the outers not to tell anyone."  
  
"What ever you think." Usagi said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Usagi, you have to face it. You can't hide for ever." Severus said as kindly as he could.  
  
"I know." She whispered, not liking having to think about it. "But what does this have to do with you kissing me?"  
  
"I saw deeper. I saw your soul. And it is the most beautiful thing I have ever had the privilege to see. I have fallen for you. I cant stop thinking about how exquisite your heard, mind and soul are."  
  
Usagi sat back in her chair, staring at him; his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at her as though mesmerised. "You know, Severus. You are a much better person than you make out to be."  
  
"Shh. don't tell everyone; you'll ruin my reputation."  
  
Usagi chuckled then and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Severus. But I don't reciprocate your feelings. You are a beautiful person, and deserve someone of your own age. I am sorry, but I can only see you in my mind as a friend."  
  
Severus stared at her, his eyes filled with disappointment. "I understand. I do love you, Usagi Tsukino, Rabbit of the Moon. However, even if you do not, I would rather have you in my life as a friend, than not at all."  
  
Usagi nodded as se rose to her feet. He walked her to the door. Just before she closed it, she looked back at the biggest pain-in-the-butt in the school, and could only feel pity for the poor man. She closed the door and headed for the Great hall and dinner.  
  
"My life keeps getting weirder and weirder." 


End file.
